My Other Life
by millcityshaman
Summary: Severus Snape's wildest dreams come true in a parallel universe.
1. A Very Long Walk

_I know I should be writing for my other stories (will not neglet), but inspiration struck somewhere else._

My Other Life Chapter one

A Very Long Walk

He couldn't stand it a minute longer. How much was he supposed to take from these bratty kids? Weather by accident or on purpose the students in advanced potions were making an absolute disaster area of the dungeon. If Snape didn't want the murder of the Weasley twins on his hands, he had to go for a walk; a long walk. "Clean up this mess and go pester you're next class' professor," was all the potions master said as he swept out of the room.

"I think he's rally pissed off at you George," Fred accused.

"No," George defended. "He's defiantly pissed off at you Fred."

"One things for sure."

"He's pissed off."

Professor Snap was indeed pissed off. He was so furious he was standing at the edge of the forbidden forest before he even realized he had left the castle. Pausing, he took a deep breath, the exhale of which could be seen in the air. In a moment of cathartic release he shouted out at the top of his lungs, "I Severus Snape am teaching the biggest bunch of dunderheads that has ever graced the classrooms of Hogwarts!"

Then there was silence.

Severus pondered, 'Do I go back now, or take a longer walk?'

The voice of Hagrid could be heard across the field, "Who's out there?"

'If you'd been listening, you'd know," Snape mused.

Longer walk won out. Snape started down a path that led into the forbidden forest. The wand hidden in his robes was taken out, just in case. He had not planned to go far enough to run into trouble, but one could never be too safe in that place. Somehow walking there, out in the wild dark place, somehow calmed the frazzled man. For the second time that day Severus wasn't taking note of where he was wandering. 'I don't remember this,' Snape thought. He apparently had never been in that part of the forest. He looked ahead and wasn't worried when a large white grayish cloud blocked the path. Anyone else might have chosen to go back at that point. Snape merely thought, 'how cliché; a mysterious fog.' With an audible 'Bah,' the intrepid man walked forth.

Not long after walking into that 'mysterious' fog Severus wished he'd not been so laxed in his assessment of it. Snape felt that he had been snared by some kind of magic. It was neither dark or light, but it was magic. Before he could back out of the fog Snape felt himself being pulled into some sort of vortex. It was rather like the sensation of traveling by port key, except a little bit more extreme. Pulled, twisted, and squeezed Severus felt himself traveling somewhere a bit further away from Hogwarts than he had intended. "Oh crap," escaped his lips right before he was spun into unconsciousness.

When Snape found himself conscious once more, he was not anywhere that resembled a forest; far from it. Severus found himself face down on something hard and rough. On opening his eyes he saw he was on a concrete sidewalk. On sitting up he saw that he was in front of a very nice looking house surrounded by a black wrought iron fence. What surprised him more than the fact that he had been transported some distance was the fact that on the gate of that fence worked into the iron was a name all too familiar. It was his own; Snape. 'Where the bloody hell am I?'

"What you doin' down there Mr. Snape?" The voice was friendly enough, but Severus did not recognize it.

Snape stood. Finding himself looking at what looked like a muggle postman, he answered as if everything were normal, "Had a bit of a fall." The man made a motion as if he were going to brace Snape. "I'm fine." The man backed off.

"Well, here's your mail." The postman handed a bunch of envelopes of all sizes and different forms of literature.

"My mail?"

"If you're going inside, that is."

Not wanting to appear suspicious, Snape took the articles from the postman. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

At first the postman looked as if he were waiting for something. Realizing that something was not going to appear, he went on his way. When the man had left Snape quickly fingered through the mail. Indeed most of it was addressed to Mr. Severus Snape. What made him drop the other ones was one addressed 'Mr. and Mrs.' Severus Snape. "What the - - " Thinking of one of his favorite childhood muggle movies he thought to himself, 'I've got a feeling, I'm not in Kansas anymore.'

There was one thing for certain; there was something very strange going on. A tingling sensation was traveling up Severus' spine. His curiosity had been

Roused. 'Mrs. Severus Snape?' he repeated in his head. 'Who?' Wherever he was, even if it were just a dream, the thought made Severus' heart dance. 'Could it be?' There was only one way to know if what he longed for were true. Snape picked up what he had dropped, opened the gate, and walked to the front door. A pair of people flying by on broomsticks distracted him momentarily. 'In broad daylight? Fools will be seen by muggles.'

Feeling a bit like he were breaking in, he gingerly turned the knob of the front door. It wasn't locked; not even charmed. Snape stepped into what appeared to be his own house. Inside he stood in a foyer where there was a row of wooden slots apparently for shoes. All five were empty except for one that appeared to have a pair of woman's running shoes in it. Over each of these slots were symbols that were very familiar to Severus. The first one had a snake over it. The second one, the full one, had a lion; the next two were snakes, the last an eagle. Severus walked to the other end of the entrance hall to yet another door, unlocked and uncharmed. His foot stepped up onto a parquet floor. A few steps on it could not hide the sound of his boots. As he looked around the simply, but elegantly decorated room he had just entered.

"Who ever just came in," a voice from yet another room called out. "We put those shoe slots out there for a reason."

Snape didn't have to see the person to know who it was. His first instinct was to run right into that other room. His second one was to not anger that person by disobeying. He took off his boots and quickly put them where he guessed they belonged. When he popped back into that wooden floored room he saw her. Standing in the doorway from the room where the voice had come from stood, "Lily."

"Expecting Gertrude perhaps?"

A stunned Severus answered in the only way he could. "I don't know anyone named Gertrude."

"That's good, neither do I." Lily laughed. It was music to Severus' ears. "Sev, what are you doing home so early?" She made her way over to him.

"I uh - - "

"You uh - - " Lily had reached where he was. She greeted Sev with a huge hug. "You certainly do uh. Whew, what were you brewing this morning?"

Severus was hugging Lily back as if he would never let go of her. Here she was; alive. He managed to answer, "not anything out of the ordinary."

"I find that hard to believe. Everything you do is quite extraordinary." She gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you think so. I think you're fairly extraordinary too."

"Glad you think so."

He gave her a longer more intense kiss. He thought he was dreaming, but this was no dream. The woman in his arms was real, not a figment of his imagination. She was real, and apparently - - his.

The next thing Lily was saying was, "Let's get you out of these potion infused clothes." She took off his cloak and began unbuttoning his jacket. "And up into a nice hot shower. Can't have my hubby all greasy you know." She continued to remove his clothing, as well as placing kisses on his neck, then his bare shoulder.

Severus thought he was going to pass out. How far could he take this ruse? Was it fair to deceive this woman who believed he was her husband? 'Not the time to be thinking honorably Sev,' he told himself. If Lily was prepared to give herself to him, he'd take her. At the moment it was she who was taking him by the front of his trousers' waistband up a set of stairs to the second floor and into the washroom where she began to disrobe herself.

"We're going to have to be quick," Lily informed. "The kids'll be home in an hour."

"An hour sounds good to me," Sev admitted. After fourteen years of mourning her, an hour alone with Lily would be paradise.

TBC

_Okay this is rated T so you are going to have to use your imaginations to figure out what happens between this and the next chapter._


	2. Very Own Quiddich Team

My Other Life chapter 2

Very Own Quiddich Team

'Wow,' Lily 'Snape' thought. 'Sev hasn't been this attentive since our wedding night.' It wasn't as if she minded, she was only worried about the time or rather the lack of it. "Sev." She stopped him for a moment. "I know you're always joking about going for a quiddich team, but I don't think the boys are going to want to see either of us au naturel."

That was a thought that stopped Severus cold. "Time to get dressed then."

Lily was the first to stand. She threw on a silk robe that was nearby. Snape's eyes followed her ash she stepped into a walk in closet. After picking out some casual clothing she called after her 'husband,' "Hey Sev, if you think I'm bringing your clothes out there, think again.

"Right," Severus wrapped the towel Lily had dried the two of them off with around him. He wasn't comfortable prancing around with nothing left to the imagination.

Lily's voice came out of the closet again. "You didn't ask me why I was home early too."

"No I didn't," Snape said as he went in.

"So are you going to?"

"Sure, why are you home early?" He listened to her answer, but began to worry if the 'real' Mr. Lily Evans might show up any time. Perhaps he should be trying to figure out what had happened to himself. Where was this place, how and why did he end up here.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes, you said that there was something afoot at the ministry." He didn't remember exactly what she had said was going on, but it passed as an answer. 'So Lily works at the ministry,' Severus thought to himself.

"I'm going to catch up on some reading," Lily told him as she planted a kiss on his cheek and went back down the stairs. He didn't want to let her out of his sight; as soon as he dressed he would be right next to her.

Snape stood looking at what apparently was his side of the closet. He was relieved to see everything on that side was still in his beloved black. Taking after Lily's lead, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a henley shirt. About to go down the stairs, Snape saw some scrap books on a shelf. This would give him a chance to find out something about 'his' family. "Let's see - - " Severus fingered the bindings reading that each one had been categorized by events or persons. "Thank you Lil for being your thorough self."

One of them was labeled **'THE BOYS.'** This was the one Snape went for first. It would be a good idea to know the names of his own children when he met them. The book itself was separated into three sections; **Al, Sev, & Tob**. At first Severus was dismayed by this. Had he been as corny to name one of his kids after Dumbledore? He had sworn he would never saddle another kid with the name Severus. In a thousand years he would never name a child of his after his father. To his relief, the shortcuts of the names were not for the ones he thought they were.

Remembering his obsession with the meaning of names in his adolescences when he was planning out his life with Lily, the one he seemed to have gotten in this place, he was pleased as he read the full names. He looked at the pictures of the first boy; he looked to be about fifteen. Black haired like his father but cut into short and spiky. His name **Aland** meant 'as bright as the sun.' This made Severus laugh. The boy was as dark looking as he was. Seeing his birth date of Aug. 2, 1980 he knew the name was for a child born under the sign of Leo as well.

The second boy didn't look any younger than the first one. His birthday was written May 3, 1981. They appeared to be what some people called 'Irish Twins,' born nine months apart. Snape's fingers glided over the name **Sevilen.** Close to his own but so different. Where Severus meant severe, Sevilen meant 'beloved.' He too was dark in appearance. This one kept his hair long and could have passed for Snape at that age except he looked happy rather than miserable.

Something still bothered him about the third name **Tobbar**, it was not Tobias, but it was a form of it. 'Did I actually name one of my kids after - - " he refused to call the man 'father.' "Toby?" Maybe in this universe Tobias Snape hadn't been drunk and abusive. This boy whose looks took after his mother, was a few years younger, his birth date written as January 10, 1983. The red head would have been a first year.

That was all Severus had time to find out. Lily was calling from downstairs. "Sev get down here. Gran's brought the baby home."

'The baby?' Sev thought. They had another? 'Gran?' He figured Mrs. Evans must have helped out by watching their youngest while they were at work. At the bottom of the steps he had to keep himself from falling as his knees buckled. It was not Rose Evans who held a tiny strawberry blond girl in her arms; it was Eileen Snape. His mother was alive. She looked positively healthy and happy. He wanted to go to her but the toddler in her arms saw him and reached out in his direction and babbled, "Da Da."

"**Liljana** wants her Daddy," Eileen said as she brought the little girl over to Snape.

Something was welling up inside of Severus Snape. Something he hadn't felt in decades and never as intensely as he was feeling it now. Was this LOVE? Yes love dwelt somewhere within Hogwars' potion master, it just needed the right things to make it surface; Lily, his mother, and a tiny little one calling him 'Da Da.'

Little Lil practically jumped out of her grandmother's arms into what she believed to be her father. "Da Da," the child repeated again. He didn't even mind when she took a large hunk of his hair and amused herself with it. Any other kid would have been promptly deposited on the floor, but this one, this one was his; His and Lily's; proof of their love. Some things had been relieved upstairs with lily, but he weight of years of bitter loneliness and self-recrimination melted away in that instant. If his heart had not been incased inside of his chest, it would have flown away.

Severus happened to be looking out the window when he saw three boys fly past on broomsticks. Then there was a lot of stomping and clomping coming from the foyer. One by one the Snape boys appeared through the front door. Again Severus had to keep himself from buckling under his legs. They were real, not just pictures. His sons.

The boys converged on Eileen and hugged her in a scrum like fashion. "Gran," each of them greeted. The youngest asked, "you staying for supper?"

"Yes."

The boys were happy if Granny Snape was staying, it meant she'd be making one of her best desserts for them. "Lemon meringue," the eldest suggested.

"No brownie sundaes," the youngest put in.

"Gran hasn't made pumpkin cake in ages," the middle one said. "Can you make it Gran?"

"Boys," Severus' voice boomed out. "Give your grandmother room to breath."

"Dad?" Aland sounded surprised. "You're home early."

The boys now headed right for the man who appeared to be their father. It was Sevilen who said, "Da, you'll never guess what that Harry Potter did today."

A scowl was returning to Snape's face. "What DID Potter do?"

"Well, you know how the Durmstrangs and the Beaubatons were here last year because of the tri-wizard tournament?" Snape nodded at the boys' question. "Well, you know how Dumbledore suggested that there be an inter house quiddich team so that there could be some friendly demonstration games against other schools?" Snape didn't know this, but he nodded as if he did. "Well, all of the four house's quiddich teams were up for it, but Angelina the captain of Gryffindor was made the captain and - - "

"Don't tell me," Snape broke in. "She didn't want any Slytherin on it."

"Well yeah, but Potter spoke up and told her I was a better keeper than Weasley where I've been playing for three seasons and Ron just started."

This was a surprise. "Potter said wanted you on the team rather than his friend?" Snape hoped he had not said something that would give away that he didn't know all that went on in this universe.

"Yeah, he and Ron had a big row about it. Anyway, you are looking at the keeper of Hogwarts' inter house quiddich team."

Snape beamed. "Then maybe Gran should make that pumpkin cake."

"Dad, you got a fever?" Aland, the oldest said. Snape looked at him and saw the prefect badge on his school robes. "Rewarding brawn?" There was a sly grin on the eldest Snape boy's face.

"Today, yes."

Aland and Sevilen separated, but the youngest boy seemed to want something from his father. "Did you get it?" Tobbar asked.

Snape looked confused. He said nothing.

"You didn't forget, you promised. I'm the only first year with out an owl."

Snape was relieved despite the disappointed look on the boy's face. This was something that could be easily solved. "I didn't forget," he lied. "I came home early so we could go to Diagon ally and you could pick one out yourself."

The boy's mood did a complete hundred and eighty degree turn around. "Really?"

"Really."

"Can we go now?"

"We can go now."

Snape had a second motive for wanting to go to Diagon alley. He wanted to see what other changes this world held. Going someplace where there were lots of other wizarding folk would be the best way. He could ask strangers questions that would have alerted Lily that he was not exactly who she thought he was.

tbc


	3. Could Get Used to This

My Other Life chapter 3

Could Get Used to This

Mixed feelings ran all over Snape as he handed lil' Lil over to big Lil. "Letting go of your little princess?"

"I'm going to take Tobe to pick out an owl."

"About time," Eileen put in as she stood at the counter chopping carrots." You need to spend more time at home with those kids; both of you."

Severus didn't want to speak for - - himself - - but he agreed. "You're absolutely right Mum." It felt good to say that word to the person it meant again. A lump was forming in Snape's throat. There were so many things he wanted to say to both of the women standing before him.

"Earth to Sev," Lily said adding another peck on his cheek. "Can you pick up a carton of pumpkin juice? I don't know where these kids of ours put it."

"Sure." The overwhelmed man agreed. He then remembered he'd need money for both owl and pumpkin juice. He thought 'their' room would be a safe bet to find some. He was right. "Merlin, we're loaded," Sev muttered on seeing the sacks of galleons in on of the dresser drawers. He took an amount he guessed an owl would cost and a little bit more in case. He found where his wand had been discarded and stuck it in his waistband. "Never know." At the bottom of the stairs the oldest of the boys met him.

"Dad," Aland questioned, "What's the best light to grow wolf's bane in?"

Severus was proud the boy was asking a potions question of him, but as far as he knew it didn't matter. He fell right into the boy's trap. "I don't know, you tell me. What is the best light to grow wolf's bane?"

Sevilen was holding back a snicker even before his brother said, "Moonlight." All three boys burst out laughing. Apparently this was hilarious.

"Moon Light Dad," Tobbar tugged on Severus' sleeve. "Get it?"

A delayed reaction came over Snape. First a smile, then a full-blown laugh came bursting out. "Moonlight." Then he groaned. "Okay, you got me."

The older boys walked away with Aland remarking, "Told you he'd like that one."

"I'm ready to go Da," Tobe said.

"So am I." Severus couldn't believe how - - good - - he felt. Was the answer to happiness this easy? "How shall we travel, floo network?"

"Daaaad," Tobe whined. "Brooms."

"I don't want the muggles to see us."

"Muggles?" At first Tobbar looked confused. Then the dark red haired boy with green eyes smiled. "Good one Dad. Muggles." With a laugh the eleven year old took Severus by the hand and led him out to their footwear. Then he went to a closet near the steps. The boy took out two brooms, both looked like superb models. Tobe was still smiling and saying 'muggles' under his breath. Severus wondered if this was a world where wizards didn't have to hide. 'Wouldn't that be grand?' Snape thought.

Out on the lawn Tobe was already launching himself into the air. Apparently the younger Snape had note of the trouble his father had had flying a broom at that age. Severus still called after, "You be careful young man."

"Don't worry Dad," the boy called back. "I won't let you fall."

Severus cleared his throat. Some things in this universe were the same. His broom flying was a joke here as well. When in the air, Snape recognized where they were. 'Fancy that,' he thought. 'You live in suburban London. I haven't done bad for myself. I could get used to this.'

The number of witches and wizards flying about up there with them amazed Snape. A short flight later and they were outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Inside Tom greeted them. "Hello there misters Snape. Have a bite?" Tom indicated a soup tureen.

"No thank you. We're just passing through."

"Hold your brooms for you then?"

"Yes." Snape took out a galleon to tip the innkeeper with. He was greeted with Tom saying, "Oh no Mr. Snape. Your money's no good here. Just an honor to help."

'I've gone barking mad,' Severus thought. 'That's the answer. Barking mad.'

"Dad come on." The eleven year old was leading Sev off again. They were going to the brick entrance to Diagon alley. To Snape's surprise it was wide open. People were going in and out without hiding. Severus had never felt so free. That was until he saw a large billboard with the smiling face of Lucius Malfoy with the words running across, _'Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic for ten years of prosperity.'_

Tobbar noticed Severus glaring at the waving billboard. "That's not the best picture of Uncle Luci," the boy commented. "Dad, I still don't understand how can Uncle Luci be our uncle if he's not your brother?"

"We - - " Sev almost said were, but he caught himself. " - - Are very close friends."

"I was trying to explain how Draco was my cousin to the other Ravenclaws. They were so jealous."

"Just tell them your father is Draco's godfather."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Other things occupied Tobbar's mind. "Let's go see the owls."

Almost mindlessly Sev let Tobe lead him. 'Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic?' His stomach lurched. He hoped Malfoy had been on the good side in this world. If not, he could be in for a heap of trouble.

In the alley and in the owl shop, Snape could hear his name being whispered behind his back. Contrary to the normal, this time there seemed to be awe, admiration, and respect in the murmurs. This was a pleasant change of events.

"Mr. Snape," the owl shop owner greeted. "What an honor. So glad to see you're all right."

Snape didn't quite get the man's last statement. He wondered, 'Why wouldn't I be all right?'

"Only the best owl in Britain for my boy."

Tobbar smiled so widely, he glowed.

Severus told him, "Go on, take a look at all of them. See if there's one you take a fancy to."

The boy's head was dizzy with the variety of owls on display. "I don't think I want a very big one," he admitted.

"That's all right, I had - - " Snape found himself stopping himself again. What if the Snape here hadn't had a scrawny little screech owl? He thought fondly of Gibbets, but he didn't want to say anything out of place. It doesn't have to be the biggest to be the best."

"Biggest not best? Where is my Dad and what have you done to him?" To Tobbar this was a joke, but to Severus it was all too real. Where was this boy's real father? He was starting to get nervous and feel a tad bit guilty.

The boy kept looking at all of the owls, searching for the one that would be his. Then he saw it. "That one Dad." He pointed to a Northern Hawk Owl.

"Ah, young Mr. Snape has a great eye for the birds." The owl salesman picked up a bird that was clearly an owl, but had many hawk like qualities. "This bird comes form the land of our Canadian cousins."

"Does that make it cost more?" Severus asked.

"Oh no, not at all."

"How much?"

"For you Mr. Snape. Thirty galleons."

"Then Tobbar, you have yourself an owl."

The owl salesman let the hawk owl climb onto Tobe's waiting arm. "Give him a name Dad."

"Me? That's your job."

Tobbar thought. It didn't take long for him to come up with, "Polestar."

Snape nodded saying, "Illuminating. The owl is from the north, and the pole star is a guide."

"Exactly."

"That's my boy."

They were about to pick up the pumpkin juice when Lily apparated right in front of them. "Sev?" She rushed up and hugged him fiercely. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"Did you hit your head?"

"My head?"

"Look at this." Lily handed Severus a copy of the latest daily prophet, special edition. The cover told Snape something he needed to know. It read: _'Explosion at Snape Industries, Founder and CEO Severus Snape missing, feared dead.'_

"Well obviously, I'm neither missing, nor dead." Snape hoped the poor bastard really wasn't. He did wonder just where the him from here was. If he was in his life, the man was in for a nasty shock.

"We need to get you checked out at St. Mungo's," Lily insisted. "I thought you were a little shook up when you came home today."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"I'm fine."

"That is up to the medi-witch or wizard to determine."

Snape knew that look on Lily's face. It was a look that told him he was not getting out of a trip to the hospital.

tbc


	4. Where Oh Where

_Hope this answers some questions._

My Other Life chapter 4

Where Oh Where

The 'other' Severus Snape, the one called Mr. not Professor; lay on the ground on a path on the edge of the forbidden forest. He didn't know that was where he was. A nasty gash ran across the right side of his forehead. 'How did I get here?' He looked around. 'Where is here?' The confused man stumbled up the only path he could see, that looked like it was leading out of the forest rather than further in. On seeing Hagrid's cabin and the castle above on the hill he knew exactly where he was, if not why or how he got there. A vague memory of an explosion crossed his mind.

'No blast would be powerful enough to blow me all the way to Scotland.'

He had been planning to visit the school sometime later; he had some business to conduct, and some people to check up on. Severus wasn't feeling the greatest, worse than he had in years. He still managed to make it up to the castle.

Close to an hour later reports of strange behavior began to be heard in the Gryffindor common room. It began with the Weasley twins. "Professor Snape must have been hit on the head really hard," Fred said.

"It's got to be a trick," George added.

"What's a trick," Ron asked.

"He gave us a promissory note."

"For ten-thousand galleons."

"To start our business he says."

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads when they showed the piece of paper.

Ron gasped out, "Wired."

"I don't think Professor Snape would even have ten-thousand galleons," Harry pointed out. "Never mind give it to you two."

Their younger brother warned, "It's some kind of trick. Snape's setting you up. If I were you I'd tear it into ten-thousand pieces."

"We're going to keep it," George told.

Fred explained, "As a souvenir."

Another Weasley showed up with a distraught Neville Longbottom. Ginny led the shaking boy to a chair.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape - - " Ginny said before being interrupted.

"Again?" Hermione huffed. She knelt next to Neville. "What did he do to you?"

Longbottom could only stutter out, "He - - He - - "

"Something's got to be done. Even if he is a teacher, he can't go around traumatizing students."

"What's this all about?" Professor Mc Gonagall had walked in and overheard.

"Snape - - " most of the students said.

"Mr. Longbottom?" The head of Gryffindor inquired. "What's he done this time?"

Neville found his voice, but it was shaking when he answered, "He - - waved at me. He - - smiled. He asked how his favorite future apprentice was doing. He meant me. He was like - - all nice to me."

His fellow Gryffindors laughed.

"Then Neville passed out," Ginny continued to explain. "Professor Snape said he was going for help but I thought I should bring Neville here."

"And so you were right to do so Miss. Weasley." McGonagall was sure something very strange was going on.

For a while Mr. Snape was outside of the headmaster's office trying to figure out the password. He was also trying to figure out why all the students he had passed on the way were calling him 'professor.' When McGonagall arrived she heard him trying all manner of passwords. She wondered why Dumbledore hadn't given it to him. When she saw the gash on his head she realized he must have forgotten it.

"Try peppermint stick," McGonagall said. The gargoyle moved aside at her words. "What's happened to your head Severus?"

"I'm not sure," Snape answered as they went up the stairs.

"Perhaps you need the hospital wing more than - - "

"Hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked, standing from his desk. "Who's been injured?" He soon saw whom. Looking at Snape he asked, "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure."

"Looks as if you've had a nasty blow to the head."

Severus skipped the subject that Dumbledore wanted to hear about to request, "If I could impose on you for a broom, it might be best if I just fly home." The two professors were giving each other knowing looks. Those looks intensified when Snape said, "Lily will be worried sick."

"Nasty blow might be an understatement," McGonagall piped in.

"Excuse us Minerva," Dumbledore said urgently. "I'd like to access this situation privately." He pointed to the door.

"Really Albus, don't you think a quick apparation to St. Mungo's would be best."

"Perhaps in a few minutes, right now - - " the door was offered again. This time McGonagall took it.

Snape was looking at Dumbledore oddly as well. "What didn't you want Minerva to hear?"

"You really can't think of what?"

Confusion showed on Sevrus' face. He shrugged.

"You have always been the one who has constantly told me you don't want your motives know, now you go and let slip on Lily's name." Dumbledore pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Why shouldn't I mention my wife's name?"

Dumbledore took a better look at his potions master. He wasn't sure if it was the blow to the head was what caused Snape's confusion. He tried silently to read the man's thoughts. He should have known this would not pass with Severus. "Albus, what do you think you're doing?"

"Severus, I must ask you to let your guards down."

"Why?"

"To see if I can find out what exactly has happened to you."

Snape looked annoyed, but he agreed. "If you insist, I will indulge you."

Dumbledore saw Snape visibly relax; something rare. He drew his want to cast, "Legilimns!"

Images flooded the old wizards mind. Images that did not match up with what he knew to be the memories of his long-suffering colleague. He immediately knew this was not who he thought it was. This man standing in front of him may have been a Severus Snape, but it wasn't his Severus Snape. The question was where did this one come from, and where had his gone?

"Please sit," Dumbledore requested.

"What's wrong? Did you figure out what happened to me?"

"You do not belong here."

"I know that Albus, that's why I want to borrow a broom and fly home."

"I'm afraid it will take more than a broom to get you home Severus."

"I told you I'm fine."

"It is not your injury that is the problem." Dumbledore wasn't sure how to explain what he had figured out. "You have somehow traveled through time and space, more likely a few dimensions to arrive here."

"Joke over Dumbledore." Snape stood and headed for the door. "Hogwarts is just over a border, not a universe."

"But you have traveled to a parallel universe my friend."

"Good one Albus." Snape was down the stairs. "You had me going there for a moment there." Dumbledore followed. He knew that Snape would be heading for the gate to apparate. "I'll have to give you props at the next governor's meeting for pulling one over on me."

"Severus, it's not a joke."

"Right." With that Snape produced his wand and apparated. Dumbledore was sure he'd be seeing Snape again, very soon. He was right, in only a quarter of an hour there was a loud crack and Severus was there looking at him wildly. "What kind of befuddlement have you put on me?"

"Something wrong?"

"I apparated home. There was just some empty lot there. Where's Lily? Is she in on this? This really is going to far for a practical joke." Severus began to sound more frantic. He wanted to believe it was all just a joke. "Where are my wife and children?"

"In your world I would assume."

"My world?"

"You must believe me when I tell you, you have traveled to a parallel universe."

"All right then, where will I find Lily in this so called parallel universe?"

"I can show you," Dumbledore offered. "I must warn you, you are not going to like what you find out."

Snape didn't even like the sound of it, but he had to know. He nodded his approval to be shown. Dumbledore grabbed Snape by the arm and apparated the two of them to Godric's Hollow. They arrived in the graveyard. They stood in front of the grave of Lily and James Potter. Severus recognized the statues before he read the names.

"All right Potter, jokes over," Snape shouted out as he looked around. "You'll never top this one."

There was nothing but silence that answered. Severus had expected a whole lot of people, including Lily and his kids to jump out and say, "GOT YA." They didn't because it was not some elaborate practical joke. A chill when up Snape's spine. "Where are they Dumbledore?" He looked into the older man's eyes with a gut-wrenching look. "Dumbledore?" He hoped to see something that would show it was not true. "This is real?" He pointed to the gravestone. Dumbledore nodded. "In this world, my best friend stole my girlfriend and married her?"

"Your best friend?"

"Yes, my best friend James Potter."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did James Potter become your best friend?"

"You know, oh, I guess you don't. You're a different Dumbledore."

"Different and curious."

"Well it wasn't always so. For the longest time James and his friends picked on me mercilessly. I almost hate to remember it. Then James saved me from being torn apart by Lupin - - Lupin is a werewolf in this world isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Anyway James saved me when that lunatic Sirius Black sent me down the tunnel. James and I buried the hatchet and have been best friends ever since."

"Strange how one thing can change something so much." Dumbledore looked as if he were contemplating something. "In this world, you never forgave Potter. You continued to curse him, he and his friends continued to bully you. On one such occasion you lashed out at Lily, who was trying to help you. You called her a mudblood."

"I NEVER!"

"I stand corrected, you never did. But the Severus from this world unfortunately did. She never forgave him."

"Never?"

"Not really."

"So she turned to James?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I like this world."

"Neither does the you that belongs here."

"Where is he?"

"I can only believe that he is in your world." Dumbledore didn't add what he thought, 'and having the time of his life I'll bet.'

"I have to get back."

"Yes, but until then, you are going to have to act like you are the Snape that belongs here."

"Why?"

"I have a lot to talk to tell you."

tbc


	5. Getting To Know Me

My Other Life chapter 5

Getting to Know Me

The reception they received when they apparated just outside of St. Mungo's was something Snape would have never expected. He got to see the feisty side of Lily as she told the hoards of reporters who followed them inside. "You've taken enough pictures out there," she shouted at them. "Now give us some peace." Even Rita Skeeter looked embarrassed.

The welcome witch accioed a wheelchair and requested, "Mr. Snape please have a seat."

"I am perfectly able - - "

"Sit!" Lily out ranked. Sev sat.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle when he saw by the lettering on the walls that there was now an entire Snape wing of the magical hospital. 'Wonder why that is?' he wondered. The welcome witch wheeled Snape into what looked like a private room.

"Mrs. Snape," the hospital worker addressed. "It would be best if you and the boy wait outside while your husband is examined."

Lily didn't want to go but she nodded. Tobbar looked worried. Severus understood that look. He remembered all the times he had to leave his mother to wait while some medi-witch or wizard came in to assess the situation. Feeling for the boy Sev said, "I'm fine, no need to worry. We'll be home giving Polestar a good flight around the neighborhood in a few hours."

The welcome witch rolled her eyes. How many times had she heard that statement? Lily and Tobe went out of the room and the welcome witch informed, "Medi-Wizard Lupin will be here to examine you shortly."

"Lupin?" Snape found it hard to believe they would let a werewolf be a healer.

"You would rather have your own personal healer check you out, wouldn't you?"

'Lupin?' Sev pondered. 'My own personal healer? This should be interesting.' He knew better than to act like this was something strange. "Of course."

The welcome witch left and Severus waited for what seemed an eternity. It had only been about ten minutes when Lupin came in the room reading Snape's chart. "So glad to see you haven't been blown to smithereens Severus," he said. If it hadn't been for the caring tone it was said with, Severus would have thought it a sarcastic remark. Snape couldn't believe how healthy and unscruffy Remus looked.

"I assure you I am fine."

"I'm sure you'd say that under any circumstances." Remus looked up from his clipboard. "You actually don't look like someone who's been in an explosion."

"Because I haven't been." Snape was still wondering how Lupin had become a medi-wizard let alone his own personal healer.

"James told me personally that he was a hundred percent sure you were in that lab when it blew up."

"Shows you what James knows."

"Sure you weren't hit in the head?"

"I can assure you, with all honesty, **I** was no where near that lab when it blew up." Snape wasn't technically lying.

"Just the same, I am going to run some tests on you." Lupin had learned that Snape often underplayed injuries. "I would like to ask you a favor while I set up the tests."

"A favor?"

Lupin looked embarrassed as he took a copy of witch weekly with a picture of Severus and Lily on the front. "My apprentice, she's a huge fan, and has been pestering me for weeks for your autograph."

'Fan?' There were potions fans in this world?

Remus added. "I know you don't like to, but I'm sure you'll make an exception for an old friend."

Snape had another reason for agreeing. "Leave it hear and before I leave, I'll sign it, and get Lily's as well." He took the magazine thinking it was a bit of luck. Maybe he could find out about the self that lived in this world. If he was going to convince people he was who they thought he was he should at least know the basics. As soon as Lupin went out of the room Severus was looking at the cover. _'Witch weekly special edition: Severus and Lily Snape,'_ the masthead read. Under the picture of Sev and Lily kissing another line read, _'Exclusive interview with the wizarding world's number one power couple by Rita Skeeter.'_ Snape wondered how much of it was true. Maybe in this world Skeeter didn't make things up.

As he read on, one of the article titles shocked Snape. _**'Lillian Snape reveals what it's like to be married to the man who rid the world of muggles and squibs.' **_

If there was nothing wrong with him before reading that, his heart started beating unbelievably fast. Just what kind of man was he in this world? What had he done to rid the world of muggles and squibs? Lily seemed to be fine with whatever it was. Turning to the page indicated with shaking hands, he prayed it was not what he was thinking.

tbc

_I know this is a terrible cliffy, and it's short. I hope to have the next bit **very** soon._


	6. Getting To Know Me Too

_I meant to have this up last night, but something came up and I didn't get to write till this afternoon. _

My Other Life chapter 6

Getting To Know Me Too

Dumbledore knew it was not wise to linger long in Godric's Hollow. If anyone connected with Voldemort saw Snape visibly upset at the gravestones of the Potters, Severus would be in even more danger. It was after all only a few months before that the dark lord had been standing not too far away from where they were. He apparated the 'new' Snape and himself back outside the gates of Hogwarts.

In his study the headmaster began to tell the Snape from the other world about the situation in the one he was in now. When Dumbledore got to the part of the story where Sirius Black spent twelve years in Azkaban, Snape broke in with, "Twelve years? You never asked Lucius to free him?"

"Lucius? Malfoy?" Dumbledore's glasses slid all the way down his nose. "He needs a bit of freeing himself these days," the old wizard joked. "He's just been sent to Azkaban himself."

Severus looked shocked, "You've locked up the Minister of Magic?"

"Oh my, you really do come from a different place. In this one Lucius Malfoy is Lord Voldemort's right hand man, or rather was." He looked to Severus' reaction. "Now you are, except you work for me, don't you."

"Do I?" Snape said this looking quite smug. "In my world I, Lucius, and Regulus spied for you when we were young, but now you work for me, everybody of any importance works for me."

The older wizard had to think on this last statement. He had seen nothing in the short excursion into this Snape's mind that would indicate that he was the dark lord of his world. "And Voldemort?"

"Voldemort? In my world he's a joke. Mediocre wizard at the most."

"I assure you in this world his not a joke. He is quite a powerful wizard." There was a bit of silence before Dumbledore asked, "So Severus, why are you the big thing in the wizarding world in your reality?"

"What would the wizarding world in this reality think of the person who ended the conflict between wizards and muggles?"

"They would think he was a great man, depending on how this was done."

"It was done by means of spells and potions; Ones that made everyone magical. No muggles. No squibs. Add a cure for lycanthropy on top of that. I could go on, but I'm not here to boast."

Dumbledore laughed. His Snape would have been all too willing to keep boasting. He had a feeling this Snape was being sarcastic. "You are rightly proud of your accomplishments. I dare say you must have received your order of Merlin?"

It was Snape's turn to laugh. "Yes, but now most wizards aspire to an order of Snape."

The headmaster of Hogwarts looked duly impressed. "A world where everyone is magical. Everyone is a witch or a wizard. Must be peaceful?"

Severus' pride was deflated. "Mostly."

"Forgive me for being so curious, but how was the potion implemented?"

"Muggle water supply. Then wizarding representatives told them to get the spell."

"Told them."

"Most came willingly."

"And those who didn't?"

"They were found, and - - got the spell."

"In other words they had no choice."

"They had a choice. Get the spell or - - " Severus didn't seem to want to say out loud or what. "I'm not proud of that bit, but after all, it was you who taught me about the greater good Albus Dumbledore-Grindelwald."

A chill went up Albus' spine. He wondered what he himself was like in the world where this Snape came from. Had he stayed quite and gone along with Grindelwald just to be happy? Or had Grindelwald listened to reason and made him happy? Or what? "There is no Grindelwald on the end of my name in this world."

"I see." Snape looked as if he felt sorry for the old man. "So - - where is Gellert in this world?"

"Nurmenguard."

Again Severus looked surprised. "You seem to have locked up quite a few distinguished wizards in this world."

"Quite a few distinguished wizards chose to follow the dark path in this world. Came close to locking you up as well."

Snape was wondering just what was this other self of his like. Were Lily and their kids safe with him, if that was where he was? Dumbledore said that the Snape from this world worked for him, and this Dumbledore seemed even more on the side of 'good' than the one from where he was from.

A question from Dumbledore asked stopped him thinking about that for a moment, "So, these people who were forced to change, are they all happy now?"

Snape's face contorted as he forced out a, "Noooo. They have an organization that is working for remugglefication."

"Is 'my' Snape in any danger from these people?"

"I dare say yes. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones who blew up the lab."

"Must anger you to have your 'gift' thrown back at you."

"You have no idea. My own sister-in-law and her husband are the leaders of its political wing."

The old man nearly choked. "The Dursleys? Petunia and Vernon? Terrorists?"

tbc

_Twenty points to each house of those who guessed potions & spells. : D _


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's note:

Just wanted you to know I did not forget here. I just had to work on my other stories first. This one is the next in rotaion to be posted on. So I am working on it. It has just been nutty here. Worked 12 hrs. had church stuff for another three. got home to find the fridge broke and had to drive to the next town over to put food in my bros fridge. Swhooo. Going to sleep now. must go back to work in about five hours.


	8. I'm Not Sick, But I May Vomit

My Other Life chapter 7

I'm Not Sick, But I May Vomit

The 'original' Severus Snape kept reading all about himself. Some of the things it said disturbed him. Not about anything he had done to make everyone magical, those things he thought were great. He wondered why he hadn't figured it out, and thought about seeing if he could find out exactly what these potions and spells were. Would they work where he had come from? The thing that bothered him was that his partner in the great enterprise was none other than his old nemesis James Potter. Just reading the name made Snape clench his teeth while making a hissing sound. Under his breath he scowled out, "Potter." From what he could gather in this world they were actually friends; close friends. Severus could sense bile rising in his throat. 'Can't imagine any reality where I would be friends with that - - ' No word could describe how much he hated James Potter.

In this world Potter had financed Snape's first potions lab and business known as 'Potter and Snape, Curse Busters.' Potter's name was on it because of the money, Snape did most of the curse breaking. It became a great success because Snape's researches came up with the cures for a great number of magical maladies, including the one that afflicted Lupin. 'No wonder he's being so nice.' It seemed that this Snape was not a doormat either; eventually the lab grew into Snape Industries, no Potter in the name. James was still a quarter owner because of his original investment. 'Bet he'd like to get his hands on the rest.'

In all of that reading he found no mention of the name 'Sirius Black.' Severus hoped that in this world that man had dropped into a 'Black-hole.'

At that point Remus Lupin came back in with other healers and they began to examine Snape and running tests until he was told what he already knew. "You're perfectly healthy," Lupin told him.

"Told you so," Sev snipped. "So fill out what ever paper you have to fill out so I can go home." He handed Lupin back the magazine with his signature on it.

"Cranky today Severus," Remus said with his boyish grin on is face. The healer scribbled something on the clipboard that hung on the end of the examining table. "Don't you want to go by the lab and see how things are going? A lot of people have been calling from there to see when you would be back."

"Tell them I won't be back anytime soon. I don't want to deal with that today. I want to spend the rest of the day with my family."

Lupin's look told Snape that this must have been an unusual response. "Maybe I should look at your head again," Remus joked.

"I've just had a brush with death Lupin," Severus reasoned. "I want to spend the rest of the day with my family." He felt it appropriate to add. "James can deal with the lab."

"Thought you said you were no where near the explosion."

Snape didn't like that Lupin seemed to be suspicious of something. "Thought you said I was perfectly healthy."

"So you are."

"So I'm going home."

Not long after this conversation, Lily was apparating Herself, Tobe, Sev, their brooms, and Polestar back to the Snape home. Snape had given the excuse that he wasn't feeling able to concentrate enough to apparate on his own. The real reason being that he actually didn't remember where the house was. When they reapparated in their front yard, a slew of aurors surrounded them, wands pointing.

"Oh, it's them," a gruff voice said. Alistair Moody was recognizable even with out his 'mad eye' or the many scars that covered the face of the other one. He still looked like a rough character. "Put your wands away."

"A little over zealous Moody," the silky smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke from behind the aurors. "Sorry about that Sev." He acknowledged, "Lily." He then explained, "Just a little extra security, as a precaution. In case the Dursleys show up to finish what they failed at earlier."

This statement seemed to upset Lily. "I can't believe Petunia and Vernon had anything to do with that."

"Right now they are our top suspects," Malfoy confirmed.

"Severus needs to rest," Lily excused. "If you want to do something for us, keep the security on the boarders not in the yard or the house."

"Does that include me?" Lucius seemed to be teasing.

"Of course not. Will you be staying for supper?"

"Unfortunately I can not."

It didn't seem that Lily was all that disappointed in her husband's friend, and her boss' answer. "Another time."

Malfoy affirmed with a nod before he apparated off to wherever he was going.

Moody bellowed out, "All right everyone give the Snapes some breathing room. Spread out along the property lines."

When the ministry security faded away Severus noticed the oldest of the boys standing on the steps. Aland approached with a question on his lips. He had heard what his mother thought; he wanted to know what his father thought. "Dad, do you really think Aunt Petunia had something to do with the explosion?"

From what he had read Snape thought the answer was yes. He held back not wanting to worry the young man whose yes looked filled with worry. "I - - don't know." It was true he didn't know. Lily seemed to be relieved by his response.

"Uncle Jimmy thinks so." The boy told, "It was on the news."

Sev's heart almost stopped hearing 'his' son call James Potter, Uncle Jimmy. He had to remember it wasn't the same Potter.

It was Lily who commented, "Uncle Jimmy doesn't know everything."

At this time Sevilen popped out of where he had been unnoticed to announce, "I think they did. Do you remember what Harry said?"

All eyes converged on Sevi but it was Aland who told their parents. "Harry said that Dudley said his mother never liked Dad, and she wished Mum had never married him."

"He did." Snarkiness snuck into Severus' statement.

"But he said Dudley was a Jerk," Sevilen added.

For some reason Severus focused on the older boy when he asked, "What do you think of your dear cousin?"

"Sevi and I have been avoiding him," Aland admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't really want to say."

Aland didn't have to say, Severus was already performing silent Legimency on the boy. He could see the bully Dudley and his cronies surrounding Aland. The older of the Snape boys seemed to be the quieter, bookish, one.

"Well, well, well, look who we've got here."

Aland often wondered why Dudley even went to Hogwarts. He didn't spend much time studying. Most of his day was spent bullying younger students including his three cousins.

Dudley answered his own question, "My dear cousin Aland Snape, the biggest nerd in Hogwarts." Dursley gave Snape a shove but it didn't push Aland far. "Gets to go home every day." Another shove came. Aland said nothing. He was not going to argue with Dudley. "How is Uncle Snarkypuss anyway?"

Aland's face contorted in a familiar sneer, but it was a second voice that called from behind the bullies, "Don't you dare call our Dad that." Sevilen stood there, wand at the ready. "He's the only reason you've gotten into a school as good as Hogwarts."

"One day I'm going to find my Mum and Dad and tell them all your freaky secrets, and they'll take care of the lot of you."

Severus pulled back from Aland's memory just as Sevilen was about to jinx Dudley. "He threatened you?"

"I wish you wouldn't do that Dad."

"I wish you practiced Occlemency better." Snape found himself acting as if these were actually his kids; as if he had raised them himself. In a weird way he had, the other him had. How much different were they really? It was amazing how Severus had seemingly instantly attached to these kids. He'd never felt attached to any kid before. He could manage a slight liking for some of his little Slytherins, but in general he couldn't stand little kids even if it was his job to teach them.

Lily stood wondering what Sev had seen in their son's mind. Before either could ask further, their youngest son whined in high gear, "Muuuum, Daaaad, aren't we going to let Polestar have a fly?"

Snape turned to Aland to conclude, "We'll finish this conversation later."

tbc

_No promise, but I have more ready to type up. _


	9. Another Note

Author's note:

Hi all,

I wanted to let everyone know I have had another wicked busy week. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post as soon as I'd like, and sorry that I haven't gotten to reply to everyone's reviews.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS. It has surprised me how many this story has gotten.

I will post as soon as I can. The qustions about Harry will be answred. Some of them I hadn't thought of, the Mom one I have, and hope it doesn't disapoint.

Thanks again MCS


	10. Simple Pleasures

_I am so sorry this took so long to get posted. I thought I was going to get this done and up the same day, and it has taken a week!_

My Other Life chapter 8

Simple Pleasures

For a short while the Snapes enjoyed the peacefulness of just watching the new owl fly around the neighborhood. Severus smiled to see the wide-eyed first year so proud of his bird. Seeing wizards walking down the street freely and a sky full of broom flyers not being harassed lightened his heart as well. At first Severus jumped when Lily put her hands on his shoulders. He relaxed as she sank into his back while whispering, "I'm so glad you weren't hurt." He could feel her slow breathing, his calmed down to match hers. "Tobbar's bird is beautiful." Lily watched the hawk-owl soar. "I'm sorry we took so long, but he seems worth the wait."

Her last statement led Severus back to a moment when he wished 'his' Lily would have said that about him. This thought also jerked him into the reality that this was a Lily, not his Lily. He had never felt so accepted, yet he knew this was not his place. 'Great timing Severus,' Snape thought to himself. 'Perfect moment to grow a conscious.'

This thinking was interrupted by Lily's next statement. "I hate to disturb this moment, but if you men folk think I'm going to be the only one going in to help Granny Ele, I know four Snapes who won't be eating tonight."

"Knew there would be a catch," Sev teased.

"I think the four of you can handle setting the table." The mother then told her son, "Tobe, call down your owl."

The third Snape boy held out his arm and called down, "Polestar, to me." The hawk-owl sensed his master's order more than he heard it. The owl flew directly to the boy's arm. "What a good owl." Tobe rubbed the red and white downy feathers on his owl's chest. The boy looked up to his parents' eyes. "He's the best owl ever."

Lily laughed as her other two son's gave Tobbar dirty looks. "I think Winggus, Snacker, Snowdown, and I dare say Gibbets would have something to hoot about that. Go put him in the owl haven with the others."

The youngest Snape son obeyed, but he still commented, "I still think he's the best."

Inside the house Severus was wondering why they lived so simply. According to what he had read the Snapes were worth almost as much as the Malfoys yet there were no servants, no house elves. Lily and Eileen were in the kitchen cooking, without magic. It was practically muggle, but it felt good to him. It felt like what a home should be. Spinners End never felt that way, and for all of its luxury neither did Malfoy Manor. He and the children were setting the table. As they were halfway through little Lil tugged on Severus' shirttail, "Dada." She tugged again. "Me help."

Ordinarily, Severus would have squelched a kid wanting to do something they were too small for, but this little heart-melter would not be disappointed. "Okay, you put on the - - " Snape looked for something that wouldn't break. "The napkins." How could she mess that up? Sev picked her up and held her over where the linen napkins were folded up. "Pick them up." When she did, he hovered her over the place settings as the boys finished placing the silverware. "Now you put one on each plate."

With a giggle coming out of her with each one, Liljana tossed a napkin at, if not on, each table setting.

"Daaaaaaad," the boys droned. They would have to fix her mess.

"She's trying her best," Severus defended.

"Yeah!" The little girl squealed, "Lily best!"

The Snape boys rolled their eyes. They knew who had 'Dada' wrapped around her tiny finger.

Eileen came out of the kitchen to set a covered dish in the middle of the table. She looked at the table. Severus wondered what she could find wrong; it was perfect. "What's wrong Mum?" It still gave him an odd sensation seeing her.

"You missed a place," Eileen pointed out. "Where is your father going to sit?"

Snape tried to hide his shock at this question. "He - - 'is' going to be here, today?" Sev covered his ignorance.

"He's going to be late, but he'll be here."

Setting another place to keep himself from doing something that would give away his nervousness Severus inquired, "When?"

"You know that depends on how long the meeting goes."

He did not dare ask anything further or it would look strange. He'd rather be ignorant than found out. The whole idea of facing his father again was shaking Severus worse than any facing of Voldemort had. When Lily joined them with her own tray of food to place on the table, she could see that Sev was not himself. (If she only knew how true that was.) "You alright Sev?"

"Fine." He looked at the sliver tray of baked salmon and vegetables to keep from looking in Lily's eyes.

"You know baked is healthier than fried."

Happy to let Lily think it was the sight of non-fried fish that was bothering him he said in return, "I was just told I was perfectly healthy."

"I swear if you start another chip riot at this table - - " Memories of her husband and four children pounding silverware on the table while demanding chips crossed her mind.

For some reason the only thing Snape could think of to stop the gentle nagging of Lily was to kiss her.

When able to breath again Lily asked, "Is that your final argument?"

Severus nodded.

Lily called out to the kids to come to the table and start supper. "One only knows when Granpa Toby will show up."

As the family tucked in to the food, Severus wondered why Lily's parents weren't there. Did they still live up north? Were they still alive; an embarrassing question about them might prove hurtful. Did they side with Petunia? He hoped it was for a less sinister reason. He drifted from this thought quickly. Not as interested in eating he began watching the other people at the table, Lily in particular. It amused Severus when Lily scolded the youngsters for some small infraction of table manners that he himself had often broken as a child.

"Aland, what are you doing?" Lily scolded their eldest who looked as if he were on an archeological dig in the vegetable dish. "Just put it on your plate and don't eat the part you don't want."

"Then I'm not sure I'll get the part I do want," Aland said back in a Snapeworthy way. "Then you'll be mad because I left the bit I didn't want sitting on the plate."

Lily saw her husband holding back a snicker. "Think that's funny do you?"

"Umm - - " Severus coughed the grin off of his face. "Listen to your mother."

"Used to do the same thing when he was that age," Eileen nonchalantly dropped into the conversation.

"And you," Lily turned to Sevilen. "You better take more fish than that if you want dessert."

The middle boy was quick to add more fish to his plate. He didn't want to miss any sweet that his grandmother had made.

'Dear me,' Severus thought. 'Is she always this - - bossy?'

"Liljana," Lily was at it again. "Stop playing with your food."

'The woman has turned into a nagging machine.'

"Lily," Sev called to her tentatively. "Something wrong?" Lily looked at him questioningly. "You seem a little - - tense."

Realizing she might have been acting a bit overbearing Lily blushed. "Sorry, I just wanted things to be perfect tonight."

"They are," slipped out of Sev's mouth. It was perfect to him, even the quirks of the children.

With those words Lily relaxed. Had she been uptight thinking Severus would get upset if the children were not on their best behavior? He thought back to what Eileen had said earlier about both of them needing to spend more time with the children. Was a dinner with all of the Snape family together a rare thing? If he were to find himself stuck in this world, which would be no hardship on him, that would change. He couldn't believe how much simple things were delighting him. 'If the Severus who has this life dose not take advantage of it, he's a fool.'

The table became less formal. Stories and jokes began to go round. Now that she had dropped the stern mother act, Lily looked radiant to Severus. Lily had noticed something in Severus as well; he looked happier than she had seen him in a while. This Severus had never felt happier in his life. If he had been told just sitting at a table with four kids would bring him this much joy, he would have said the teller was off their rocker, yet here he was actually happy. Of course the fact that Lily and Eileen were also at that table was the real magic.

Severus was laughing at one of the boy's jokes when there was a noise at the door.

The youngest of the boys called out, "Granpa!" Tobbar flew to the door followed by a wobbly Liljana who called out, "Pa."

"What have we got here," a voice all too familiar to Severus said. "My little knee biters."

A giggle could be heard from the little girl as it sounded like she was being picked up. The namesake said to the man, "Granpa, I'm much too old to be called a knee biter now."

"So you are Tobe," Tobias agreed.

Severus knew eventually he was going to have to look at the man, so he turned in his chair. He saw the image of his father holding 'his' little girl and ruffling his youngest son's hair; it was not a comforting sight, it was a disturbing one. He had to use all of his skills as a spy to hide how he was feeling as Toby walked towards the table. He watched as his father kissed his mother before sitting with Liljana in his lap while Tobe went back to his seat.

"Not so late today," Eileen commented.

"Things went well," Tobias said as he reached for a serving spoon to get some food. "No crisis today. A lot of good work getting done."

Severus again found himself in a position where he did not know what was being talked about and he couldn't ask about without giving himself away. What kind of 'good work' was his father up to?

"Good to see you here today son," Toby addressed Severus. Being called 'Son' did not warm Severus. He still didn't trust the man. "What's the occasion?"

Lily cleared her throat. Eileen asked, "You didn't see the news today?"

"No." Tobias was inhaling a green bean as he spoke. "Should I have?"

Not wanting to discuss it at the dinner table, Lily cleared her throat again.

"I'll tell you later," Eileen put in.

Severus sat there glaring at the Tobias Snape of this world with all of the venom he felt for the one of his world. When he could he tried to read in his mind where he had been before arriving. The man appeared to be sober. What had made him late, too lucky at the track to leave? The one time he managed to see what was in Tobias' mind what he saw made him think better of the man. In the vision Tobias stood in front of a group of people. The words he was saying were one's 'his' father would have never admitted. "Hello, my name is Toby and I'm an alcoholic." In the small bit of what he had seen Toby was not only attending a twelve step program, he was running it; the reformed helping those still struggling. Sudden respect grew in the son's heart. This Tobias had done something to change his life. He had not just slid down into the depths of depravity to his death. Severus had also seen flashes of this Toby being as miserable when Severus was little as the one he had known, but somewhere along the line this one had changed. It still didn't help Sev forgive the mistreatment that both Severus' seemed to have lived through in their early childhood. Just when had this Tobias reformed? Did it matter? This was still a prickly subject that Severus did not want to touch.

To keep from thinking about it Sev asked, "How about that dessert?"

"We're waiting," Lily explained.

"Waiting?" He wasn't the only one wondering that. The kids looked disappointed as well.

"The Potters are coming over. We'll have it with tea and coffee when they get here."

A little bit nervous about facing James Potter, again Severus was asking a question. "When is that supposed to be?" Why didn't he know they were coming?

"You won't be deprived of dessert for two long."

"How long?"

There was a knock at the door.

tbc


	11. Twists and Turns

My Other Life chapter 9

Twists & Turns

Back at Hogwarts the other Snape was getting even more details on how to pass as the Snape from this world. Dumbledore's Pensieve came in quite handy. The headmaster knew that some of the things that had happened in the Snape he knew were not in his own memories, but he tried to paint a picture of 'his' Snape. The first memory was of an eager first year over burdened by books.

"I remember that day," Severus elated.

"Some things in both of your lives will be the same, others, quite different. What do you remember of your days as a student here at Hogwarts?"

The man from another reality thought before answering, "I remember the first tow years were quiet. I was never very outgoing as a child. Practically a clam." There was a knowing look between the two men. "Then in my third year James and Sirius increased their name calling to horrible harassment until James saved me from Lupin."

"And you told me before, that you and James made amends after that."

"Yes." Severus looked worried. "I suppose you're going to show me what happened here."

"I only have part of a memory, because I only saw part of this exchange."

In the memory Dumbledore was across the other side of the campus when he heard a string of profanity in what seemed to be the voice of Severus Snape. As the headmaster walks over to where this exchange is taking place he sees James hoisting Severus up with the Levicorpus spell. The other students chant "Greasy Snivellus Greasy Snivellus." Lily comes to the Slytherin boy's defense. James lets the boy down, but Severus calls Lily the unforgivable word.

The other Snape cringes seeing the hurt look on Lily's face. He is surprised even further when she utters, " - - wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

After Lily leaves and before Dumbledore arrives James is re-hoisting Snape into the air and asking "Who wants me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Outside of the Pensieve the new Snape says, "I can't believe James did that to me. I can't believe Lily said that to me." His voice becomes quieter. "I can't believe I said that to her."

"So you can imagine how 'you' felt when Lily never forgave you?"

"Yes, I could. I'd be - - miserable."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes you were." This had two meanings. The Snape of those years was not endearing to the headmaster. "After graduating you became a death eater."

"On your orders."

The old wizard was not sure if this was a statement or a question. "Not the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"It took Lily's death for you to turn back to the right side." Dumbledore put another memory in the Pensieve. Again the other Snape was seeing something that did not happen in his life. A wind swept hill. The fear. The revelation.

"How much of the prophecy did you relate to your master?"

"All that I heard. He thinks it means Lily Evans."

"The prophecy did not speak of a woman. It spoke of a boy born as the seventh month ends."

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he's going to hunt her down - - kill them all - - "

"If she means so much to you, couldn't you ask Voldemort to spare the mother in exchange for the mother?"

"I have - - "

"You disgust me. You do not care what happens to her husband and son as long as you get what you want?"

Hide them all then. Keep her - - them safe, please."

"And what will you give me in return?"

"In return? Anything."

Out of the Pensieve again the other Snape could not believe what he saw himself saying. Dumbledore spoke, "So you became a spy for the order. I hid them, but James Potter made a critical mistake, trusted the wrong person. Voldemort found them and killed James then Lily. Only the boy - - lived." He put in another memory. "Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T! Gone . . . Dead . . . "

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish . . . I wish _I_ were dead . . . "

"And what good would that be to anyone?"

-

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

-

Without words another memory was added. It is of an eleven-year-old boy who looks all too much like James Potter, but indeed he has Lily's eyes, her exact eyes; green and almond shaped eyes.

"That's, Harry?"

"Yes, he is a student here, now. He is fifteen years old."

A wild look grew on the other Snape's face. "What about - - My boys?" An anguished face showed he was afraid to know.

"In this reality, you have no son's."

Severus gripped his shirt above his heart. "And Liljana?"

The old wizard knew who this must be. "Snape has no daughter."

The man from the other reality fell to his knees. The thought of Lily being dead, his children not existing was too much. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I wish I knew how."

"Find a way, please."

"I saw something when you let your guard down."

"What?"

"You were working on something dealing with time turners."

"That was James' project." As sudden realization struck. "Is that why I'm here?"

"I believe so. How much do you know of this project?"

"I'm afraid to say, not much."

Helping the other Snape to his feet the headmaster said, "While we try to find a way to get you back where you belong, and our Severus back here, you are going to have to - - I mean I request - - for your own safety and the lives of many others, that you take his place as a Hogwarts professor and as a spy for the order. I have a feeling you are up to the task."

"This Lord Voledmort - - he's the one who killed Lily. He's not just idiotic Tom Riddle here; he's powerful?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"I will do anything to bring down any bastard who could kill Lily in any reality."

"I thought that might be what you'd say. One thing - - "

"What?"

"You are going to have to stop being so agreeable."

"Agreeable?"

Dumbledore proceeded to show the other Snape memories of the Snarky professor Hogwarts knew so well. Or so they thought.

-

In the other reality Severus' dream seemed to be turning, for him at least, into a nightmare. It was hard enough not to go completely over the edge with his father sitting at the same table; despite knowing this one had reformed. Sev could only be reminded of the Tobias Snape that he had known. Now, at the door was the person he had hated, still hated, above all others, James Potter. Waiting outside was his childhood tormentor and rival for Lily's love.

The door swung open but the first person through wasn't James, it was a boy who looked a lot like Harry. The teen ran to Snape and nearly knocked him over. "Uncle Sev, thank goodness your safe." The embrace was momentary, but Snape got a good look at this Harry Potter. He, 'thank goodness' did not have Lily's eyes. This Harry had ordinary brown eyes. He actually looked like a cross between James and someone of the Black family. The next through the door was James followed by - - "Andromeda?" Severus said under his breath.

Harry went to join the Snape boys in their antics.

The last through the door was a pink haired young woman. Snape let the name he knew her by slip out, "Tonks?"

Tonks went over to Severus and gave him a hug as well. "That's why I like seeing you Uncle Sev. You call me by the name my step father would rather forget."

Andromeda Potter scolded her daughter. "This is not the time nor the place Nymphadora." She then turned to the Snapes to greet, "Severus, Lily."

James was looking at Severus almost as if he were looking at a ghost. He held out a hand to be shook he said, "I was so afraid we'd lost you."

Severus played the roll of 'friend' and shook James' hand. "Well you didn't."

Lily noticing tension in her husband that no one else did broke in, "You're just in time for dessert and coffee, or tea." Lily disappeared into the kitchen.

Severus told the Potters to sit. "I'll go help Lily." In the kitchen he noticed that Lily was not completely comfortable. "Anything wrong?"

"No, you know I just think your best friend is great."

'Whoa, Lily really doesn't like James,' Sev thought. This made him smile. "You invited them." He caught a glimpse of something that made that smile fade.

It was a memory of Lily talking to a much younger James. "James stop it. I'm marring Severus; you're going to have to accept it. You're supposed to be his best friend. If you are, you'll stop asking me to leave him."

"Lily, you don't know how much I - - " Potter stopped short of saying 'love you.' He said, "care about you."

"James you a friend, nothing more. If you want to stay that, you'll stop. If you don't, I will tell Sev."

"All right," the rejected James said half-heartedly. "I'll - - back off."

After seeing this, Severus turned to grab some small dessert plates off of the counter so as not to look at Lily while he gritted his teeth. 'So, my 'best friend' was telling my fiancé to leave me.' He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this James Potter either. He composed himself before turning back to Lily. "After dessert, we'll send them packing." Severus planted a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"Thanks." Lily now had a pumpkin cake and a lemon meringue pie in the other. "Granny Ele has out done herself. She even has the makings for that brownie sundae."

"How do I keep my girlish figure?" Severus joked. Lily laughed and almost dropped the desserts she was holding.

Everyone at the table ooohed and awwwed at the sight of Eileen's desserts. Sev and Lily went back for the tea and coffee. When they came back, Severus caught James staring at Lily. It was maddening, but he held his anger. He saw that one of his son's was not as happy as the others. He called to his youngest, "Tobe don't look so gloomy. If you follow me, we'll make yours."

Tobbar shot over to the kitchen door to help his dad make brownie sundaes. After the son came back, the father emerged with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in his mouth. Severus heard his mother say, "and I thought pumpkin cake was your favorite."

"It is," Sev mumbled with his mouth full of ice cream and brownie. "Who says I can't have both?"

Tobbar asked, "Does that mean I can have both?"

"Ask your mother," Severus said to cover his butt.

Lily answered before her son could ask, "No."

When the eating was over, James spoke to Severus, "If I can tear you away from your sugar high - - I need a word with you Sev."

Snape couldn't stand hearing his familiar name coming out of the mouth that used to call him Snivellus or Snivelly. He still nodded and stood to go into a different room to have a talk with his 'friend.' Before James could say anything Severus informed, "I'm really not in the mood to discuss business."

"Merlin's spread sheet, we've suffered a great loss today."

"According to what I heard, no one was hurt."

"No, no one was hurt. But laboratory seven is completely destroyed."

"We can rebuild."

"My project."

"Can be restarted. It's only a building."

"You sure you didn't get a knock on the head?"

"Maybe what I got - - was a wake up call."

James looked as if he were going to say something else, but Severus stopped him, "I'd really like to call it a day - - James." Sev did his best to sound sincere.

"All right," James agreed. "I need to get Harry back to Hogwarts anyway. Not everyone can get Dumbledore to make exceptions for them." He almost sounded bitter.

"Imagine,' Snape thought to himself. 'A world where Snapes are Dumbledore's favorites, not a Potters.'

In a moment when Snape thought Potter's defenses might be down, he silently legilimensed him. He saw James asking this world's Severus to, "Think about my offer. If you sell, you'll have all the time in the world to spend with your family." Feeling as if James felt his presence in his mind Severus got out of it. 'So James wants to buy me out. Maybe I'll let him.'

Good-byes were said, but James added to Severus on the side, "We'll find the Dursleys and they'll be dealt with."

Not sure with what dealt with meant, Snape was sure he didn't want Lily to hear it. He felt compelled to remind James, "Remember, one of them is Lily's sister. Not too harsh."

James nodded. When the Potter's were gone another voice was heard. "We best be getting home as well," Tobias said as he and Eileen stood from the table. Severus was caught by surprise as his father gave him a hug. The son fought the urge to break away thought every molecule of his being wanted to. "You keep safe now." After releasing his son Toby embraced Lily and each of his grandkids. Eileen was attempting to make her way to the others but her son was not letting go of her.

"Mum," Sev whispered in her ear. "You know how much I love you."

"I'll have to make pumpkin cake more often." The following laughter gave her the chance to break away to give the little ones hugs.

Lily took Sev's hand as they saw his parents out the door. "Long day huh?" she said.

Sev agreed, "Longer than you know."

tbc


	12. So Familiar, Yet

_It does not seem like a week - - I know it's short, but it's something._

My Other Life chapter 10

So Familiar, Yet

Just as Sev and Lily thought they could relax, the kids either doing homework, or in the case of the smallest sleeping, there was a tapping and a hooting at their bedroom window. There was an owl on the ledge. Lily made an 'ugg' type sound. She had just gotten comfy next to Severus. He gallantly offered, "I'll get it." Rolling out of the warm covers and Lily's arms to open the window to retrieve the note in the owl's beak. It was from Dumbledore of all people.

'_Glad to hear all is well with you. Just a reminder he you missed our meeting. Perhaps you could fly in with the boys tomorrow morning?'_

With a quill that was on the desk, Severus scrawled a _'yes'_ on a scrap of parchment and gave it to the owl. He quickly closed the window blocking out the chilly air. When he jumped back into bed Lily gave a shiver. "Oooh, you're cold now."

"Well, uh, you can warm me up."

Lily faked reluctance before giggling and saying, "I suppose." She wrapped herself around him and they fell asleep entwined with each other.

In the middle of the night Severus woke with a start, but only his eyes opened. Afraid it had all been a dream he relaxed knowing he was safe in Lily's arms. However, thinking about his deception made him begin to cry. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't tell her the truth. His quiet sobs woke her up.

"Sev, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied with a sniff.

"Then why are you crying?" Lily wondered, 'Severus never cries.'

In a way Severus' next statement was true, "I'm just so happy."

"Glad to hear that." Lily paused before adding, "You've made me wonder sometimes."

"I have?"

"Sometimes," she answered sadly.

"I'm sorry." Snape could not stop the stream of his silent tears gushing out of his eyes.

"Sev?" Lily's husband never got this emotional. This Severus didn't either, but this time it was too much.

He composed himself wiping his eyes with the edge of the sheet. "Sorry, just reverting to old Snivelly."

"Don't call yourself that, even as a joke. I hated it when other kids called you that."

"How do you think I liked it?" Lily planted a kiss on Severus' face. "I'm not thrilled that your nephew is doing the same to your son." Lily kissed him again.

"But he has his brother watching her back."

"Lily?" Severus sat up. "How attached are you to your job at the Ministry?"

Lily sprang up herself. "Why are you asking?"

"What if," Sev knew he had not right to make decisions for the other Snape and his family, but he felt compelled to say, "I'm thinking of taking up James' offer."

"What offer?"

"To sell Snape Industries to him."

She was joking, but it was the second time someone had notice something was definitely different when Lily asked, "Where is my husband, and what have you done with him?" She giggled and gave Severus another kiss. "I'd say, sell away."

"And you'd quit the Ministry?"

"If you sold the Industries, in a heart beat."

"Then we'd take the kids on a long vacation to a tropical island." This statement earned another kiss.

"Only a vacation? We have enough money to buy our own island." She gave him another kiss.

"We have enough magic to make our own." After he said this, the next kiss melted on him. Guilty feelings or not there was another feeling he was not going to ignore. If she was willing, he certainly was able.

Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Snape wanted to get up in the morning, but a chant of "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy," from Liljana's room got Lily out of bed. Tapping and crowing at the window got Severus out.

"Gibbets?" What appeared to be a large raven was in the same place Dumbledore's owl had been the night before. Severus opened the window. "What's wrong boy?" He stroked the raven's neck feathers with a finger. It cawed out what Snape interpreted, as 'you're late.' He asked the bird, "Why are you a raven today? No need to spy here."

Gibbets cawed again, 'I'm bigger as a raven.'

Snape understood this statement. The transfigured bird cawed again. 'You're late.'

"It's all right, no work today. Going to Hogwarts with the boys."

The raven cawed again. 'You just had to get Tobbar the biggest owl possible, didn't you?'

"Oh, don't worry Gibbets. I'd never trade you in." The bird transformed to his natural screech owl size before flying off.

After a quick breakfast, Severus took the boys off to school, and Lily took their girl to Grans. When they landed Severus was surprised to see a place where rows of brooms stood waiting. The Snapes left theirs there and said good-bye to their father before running off to their first classes.

Severus looked around the familiar castle grounds. Other than the brooms, nothing seemed different, physically. What was different was the reception he received. "Hello Severus," many professors called out as he passed them. "So good to see you." Students, even Weasleys greeted him with respect, "Hello Mr. Snape." Neville Longbottom was positively happy to see him. "I've been working on that idea you gave me, thanks again." When he passed Harry the boy met him with, "Hi Uncle Sev." Harry elbowed his friend Ron, who reluctantly said, "Yeah, hello Mr. Snape."

"Good morning boys," Snape actually said back. More people greeted him on his walk to Dumbledore's study. The most surprised was Draco Malfoy who saw Snape heading strait towards him as Draco was kissing Pansy. The boy broke away from the girl red faced. "Hello Uncle Sev."

Severus laughed slightly before saying, "Carry on Draco, Miss. Parkinson."

Reaching the gargoyle that normally stood guard at Dumbledore's, Severus found that the stairway was open. Anyone could freely climb up and enter. Very unSnape like he said, "Knock, knock." The headmaster looked as if he were looking for something, he looked up on hearing Snape's voice. "Ah, Severus."

"Albus."

Before the two could say anything more, another voice, hoarse with congestion, said the headmaster's name with a slight accent, "Alboose." A second old wizard shuffled into the study. He blew his nose on a large handkerchief. "Did you find it?" The man looked up to see they were not alone. "Oh, hello there Severus."

Snape thought he knew who the man was, but that person was supposed to be locked up in Nurmenguard not puttering around Dumbledore's office in his slippers. "Hello - - " Snape gave a polite head nod, but said no name in case he was mistaken.

Dumbledore walked over to Grindlewald with a well-worn blanket that looked warm and comfortable. "Yes Gil, I found it." Albus caringly wrapped the blanket around the other old man. "Now go back and drink that saxifrage infusion. It will clear your chest right up." The two old wizards exchanged a glance that made Snape a bit uncomfortable. 'These two are - - cozy?'

After Grindlewald trundled off the look on Snape's face was priceless. Dumbledore felt compelled to say, "I know you don't approve Severus, but is it so difficult to let two lonely wizards comfort each other in their old age?"

Despite every urge to say 'yes it is difficult to see the man you think of as a father prancing about with another man,' Snape simply said, "No, I suppose not."

tbc

_**I do post on my other stories inbetwen posting here, hint, hint.**_


	13. What an Idiot

_Sorry I've been bad about answering reviews. Thank you for all of them, they are very much appriciated._

My Other life

Chapter 11

What an Idiot

To say that the first day of teaching at Hogwarts for the 'other' Snape was difficult would be an understatement. At every moment he had to suppress his natural tendency to want to resolve conflicts; not only between students, but also between himself and others. He remembered what the headmaster had said about not being too nice to student of houses other than his own, particularly Gryfindors. Dumbledore made a point of telling him he was protecting Harry expressly by treating him in a reprehensible manner. For the Snape that belonged there, this was easy. All he had to do was look at the boy and be reminded of his old school day's tormentor James Potter to loath Harry. For this Snape it was difficult because he saw one of his godsons. It started not to be as hard as he began to see into the minds of not only Harry, but most of the other not Slytherin students, and what they thought of him in this world. Harry Potter detested Professor Snape. The man could hardly believe this was the same boy who greeted him with a bright 'Hi Uncle Sev,' and a hug every time they met.

There was something else that disturbed the other Severus about the Harry Potter of this world. His eyes; they were not the dark eyes of Andromeda Black-Tonks-Potter; they were the green of 'his' Lily. Those eyes belonged on Tobbar and Lijana, not on Harry Potter. It only reinforced the fact that his three boys, and his little girl did not exist here. If he needed something to think about that would make him as bad tempered as his counterpart in this reality, those eyes were enough. As the day wore on thinking about the fact that Lily had sacrificed herself for this arrogant boy didn't help.

One thing disturbed him more than Harry's personality was that of Draco's. On hearing what the boy had said to provoke Harry and the Weasley twins to attack him after the quidditch mach, he wasn't sure if the little creep didn't deserve it. In his world Draco and Harry were cousins who cherished each other, in this one they were bitter enemies. In this world Severus was still Draco's godfather and his head of house. It would look odd if he didn't visit him in the hospital wing.

Malfoy didn't say it loudly; he only wanted Snape to hear him. "Tell my father. I know you will see him today." Draco's tone turned into spite. "Tell him that Potter and those Weasleys weren't expelled for attacking me."

"Yes Draco I'll let him know that," Severus said. He also added, "I will also tell him he needs to teach his son - - " Snape's voice had all of it's hardness in it. " - - When to keep his mouth shut."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Draco."

"But everything I said was true."

Severus had to hold back his real thoughts and say, "But a wizard must be wise enough when to tell the truth and when to be silent."

"So you're saying this was my fault?"

"Who's here in hospital? Not the Gryfindors."

Draco didn't have a come back for this.

The mentor continued, "What I am saying is, you need to be a bit more careful in choosing your battles."

The boy gave a sour look that turned into a blank one. "I suppose you're right."

Having other business to attend to, Snape left and made his way to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had wanted to see Severus before he sent him off to meet with Voldemort and the other death eaters. This Snape seemed a bit apprehensive. This did not go unnoticed.

"If you feel you are not ready for this," Dumbledore said. "We can create a reason for your absents."

"I don't think that's necessary," Severus concluded. The two of them had discovered that this Snape was just as skilled at Occlumency as the original, but there was still some fear of a slip up.

"And you don't think it necessary to remove any of your memories?"

"Don't you think this dark lord person will only think them fantasies?"

"But, even to have fantasies that intense about Lily could put you in danger. Snape has always hid his true feelings for her deep, by making Voldemort believe Severus only lusted after Lily to have his revenge on James. You must never give the dark lord any idea that he truly loved her."

"And if the death eaters are involved in something," Severus paused on thinking about what he had been told of Voldemort's followers in this world. "Something I could not bring myself to do?"

"I don't think that will come into play tonight, but if it does, you must not break your or your counterpart's cover no matter what."

"No matter what," Snape said flatly. He had been shown what a fiend Voldemort was in this world and agreed that all must be done to stop him. He didn't know if he had the nerve to sit by if someone innocent might be injured or killed.

"I have the confidence that you are just as cleaver a man as my Snape is, if you get yourself into a corner, I'm sure you will figure something out." Severus wasn't sure he liked Dumbledore having that much confidence in him. "I have been searching for a way to send you back to where you belong, this may be the only time you have to fool Voldemort."

"I'd like nothing more than to get back home, but if I don't know how I got here, how can you be working on a way to get me back?"

"I said I was searching, I have not yet begun to work on it."

"If you are as much a wizard as the Albus Dumbledore of my world is I'm sure you'll find the answer."

"Yes, I'll find the answer, but I may need your skills to work it out."

The 'original' Snape was still in the office of the Dumbledore of the other reality. Severus didn't know why the headmaster of Hogwarts had called him there for a meeting. He would wait for the old wizard to bring up the subject he wanted to talk about. The host politely asked, "Would you like a spot of tea?"

"You can fix yourself a cup if you haven't had breakfast," Severus said. "But I'm not ready for any just yet."

"Then we can get down to the subject at hand."

Snape nodded again letting Dumbledore go on.

"Here are the marks of the students you thought might go into your apprentice program." Dumbledore handed a half a dozen parchments to Snape. "The younger ones like Longbottom don't have their O.W.L.s yet."

Surprised to see that the Weasley twins both had all passing grades in each subject Severus wondered what the two jokesters were like in this world. In his they had the intelligence to earn just as high grades, but were too unconcerned with exams to care. Those three would have been the last three he would ever want to take on as apprentices if such arrangements were made in his reality. He recognized the other three as students who in his reality were just as high achievers as they were in this one; Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, The boy was not dead in this world; Edda Glacies of Ravenclaw; From his own Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, was he less of a poser in this world? This Snape would have chosen more Slytherins, and never three Gryfindors.

"Thank you Headmaster, these will help me in my decision." He wondered if he should bring up the subject of Dudley picking on his sons. Then again, it might get his son's in trouble for retaliating. That was what the Dumbledore in his world always seemed to do, punish the retaliator. "I'll be going then." Severus thought he was going to get out before the older wizard could figure out something was not quit right with the Snape he had been talking to for the last hour.

Before Severus could get out of the study, Dumbledore asked, "What about the other matter?"

"Other matter."

"Severus, don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

Snape still did not speak, acting as if he had no clue, which he really didn't.

"I know you don't like me giving you lectures about your personal life - - "

"Then don't." Snape thought he could get away now.

"It's not fair to Lily. Or the rest of your family."

Stopping at the door, Severus wondered what the old wizard was hinting at. If he didn't know better, which he didn't, he'd think Dumbledore was accusing him of something he would never think of, at least not in his world. If the Snape in this world had, he was the biggest fool Severus had ever heard of. His suspicions were confirmed when Dumbledore asked him, "So you won't be seeing dear Bellatrix any further."

'Bellatrix?' Severus thought. For a moment he could see in Dumbledore's mind a glimpse of catching the two of them in a compromising embrace. His face curled up in the most Snape like sneer that had ever graced his face. "Certainly not." The thought of it repulsed him. How could anyone but an idiot have anything to do with Bellatrix with Lily waiting at home? Severus couldn't help but let slip what he was beginning to think of his counterpart from this world. "What an idiot."

In the moment that Severus had seen into Albus' thoughts he let his own feelings slip; the older wizard realized just what was going on. Much like the Dumbledore of his world had said to the Snape of this world the headmaster said, "You don't belong here."

tbc

_Now that the holidays are over, I hope to be more on the ball about posting._


	14. Infinity and Beyond

Sorry this took so long I've been sick off and on for about a month. Between that and work it's been hard to write. I also want to apologize for the vaugeness of the last chapter. Some of it will be made clear in later chapters, some was because of the formating.

My Other Life chapter 12

Infinity and Beyond

"You - - do not belong here."

"If not here, then where?" Snape wasn't going to bluntly tell this Dumbledore he was from another reality. Geezer was going to have to work for it.

The headmaster did not pay attention to Severus' question. "What have you don't with the real Severus Snape?" The older wizard rounded on the younger one.

"I haven't done anything. I _am _the **real **Severus Snape. Have been all my life."

"But this," Dumbledore figured it out. "Is not your life, is it?" He kept trying to access the man standing before him. "Who ever you are, you certainly the very image of Snape." He was still circling. "Polijuice potion?"

"Nothing that mundane." Snape had a sly grin on his face.

"So, you - - are an extraordinary fake." The famous Dumbledore twinkle was in the old wizard's eyes. "Extraordinary." He was still trying to figure something out. "How did you get here "

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me. You're supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time."

Dumbledore coughed. In this reality he had been far outshined by Snape. "I believe James Potter was working on something to do with the barriers of time and space in the laboratory that blew up yesterday."

"So I've heard." Snape was still playing it coy.

"I have a feeling, it may explain your appearance here." The Headmaster was in a lecturing mood. "That still does not excuse your lies to Lily." He looked at the Severus before him who seemed to not care that he was being duplicitous. "And I thought I was telling 'him' about how unfair he was being to her and the children."This was something that rubbed Sev the wrong way. "Don't talk to me about unfair."

What bothered Dumbledore most was that he couldn't read this Severus at all. Snape was waiting to see if Dumbledore was going to bust him, or if the old man was going to feel it better to play along until things could be put right again. "I can not allow you to deceive Lily any further. You must tell her you are not her real husband."

"We are the SAME person."

"The same, but not."

"I would never do anything to hurt Lily." Severus was trying to sway Albus. "If you tell her, or those boys, you are going to do just that."

"And if I don't tell her - - "

"She'll have had a few days with someone who, from what I saw in your mind, loves her more than your moronic me does."

"So you are resigned to the fact that you can not stay here?"

"I'm sure this world is just as unfair as the one I came from, so, I know I'll have to go back. As much as I'd like nothing more than to replace the man who comes from here."

"You seem to know all the right things to say. How do I know those words are what you truly believe?"

Severus closed his eyes to think. Dumbledore could see the younger man swallowing as if about to refuse to prove himself. Then Snape surprised him. "If I open my mind to you completely, showing I have no ill intent here, will you keep my secret?" Now all Sev could do was hope this Dumbledore was the same sentimentalist as his was.

"If," Dumbledore said putting his finger to his lips in contemplation. "you are really another aspect of Severus Snape, and you mean no harm to the Snape family or anyone else, I will whole heartedly think about letting your charade go on a little while longer."

"Think about it!" Snape fumed. "If you want to go traipsing about my inner being, I need your word, not an _I'll think about it_."

"Yes, even without Legilimens I can see that you are a much tougher nut to crack than my Severus."

"If - - " Snape mirrored Dumbledore's earlier actions. " - - you do get a chance to see, you will understand why."

Dumbledore was thinking again. If this was someone meaning to do harm by disguising himself as Snape, he was good. No one was that good. He must be for real. Once the old wizard had heard of mind spells being used to entrap others. But why would anyone want to trap him? In this world Dumbledore had no enemies ready to pounce on him. "All right," the Headmaster agreed. "If you are a real aspect of Severus and you mean Lily and the children no harm. I will be silent until, even after, the real Severus returns. But I warn you, do anything out of line, and I'll make you existence miserable."

Severus had to keep himself from laughing. 'Old fool's about to find out my existence up until the day before was miserable.' Still he didn't like to think what Lily or 'their' kids faces would look like if they discovered he was a forgery, or rather a duplicate. Something deep inside of him felt that the old wizard in front of him would see the truth; that he was just another version of the same man he had watched grow up in this reality. Severus let Dumbledore point his wand at him and let down all of his defenses.

The Dumbledore from the second reality looked into the Snape from the first reality's at first he skimmed the surface. He saw how Snape had just been walking in the forbidden forest and walked into some kind of portal that brought him to this world. That still didn't answer the questions Dumbledore had about weather this Snape was going to cause any harm there. The aged wizard looked deeper and saw as Severus had just been thinking, how 'miserable' his existence was. He also saw the reason why it was that unhappy. He saw what happened to the Lily and James of the world this Severus came from. He saw how awful that version of the marauders treated the introverted boy. He wondered if the version of himself in that world knew how bad it was. He went back to see what he knew was Severus' horrible early home life. In the reality this Snape came from, Tobias never sobered up.

What he saw the most was how much, how deeply, if a bit possessively, Severus loved Lily. To the depths of his being he treasured Lily. He would never as much harm an eyelash on her. He could also see that even thought they were not physically his, the Snape children were spiritually his as much as the Severus from that world. This still didn't clear Dumbledore's mind as to if it was ethical to let him fool them all.

Severus sensing that Dumbledore had found what he needed to he prepared for the old man to get out of his mind. That did not happen. The elder wizard had to see if he could find the answer to a deeper question. That was when Snape began to resist. It was of no use at first. Dumbledore's mind reached so deep into Severus' mind he was traveling into places where all things are born. The revered wizard was now riding the threads of time and space. He had almost reached even to the eye of the creator before Snape finally repulsed the intrusion.

Snape panted out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Odd you should use such a phrase. I was trying to reach quite the opposite place."

Still feeling odd and a bit violated by how much of his being he had exposed to the other wizard, Severus tried to figure out Dumbledore's meaning. "Next time you want to traverse meaning of the universe, do it in your own mind."

"Fair enough," Dumbledore agreed. "Well I guess you were right. You and my Severus are the same being, if not the same person. If you had allowed me to go deeper, I would have seen if that does not extend to every one in existence."

Because of the intrusion into his mind Severus understood how he had already known this unconsciously. These were things that might drive a wizard insane if they weren't careful. Somewhere in time and space there was a place from where all of the Severus Snapes in all the infinite realities emanated from. If Dumbledore had been allowed to reach the eye of the creator, he would have seen that each person, including himself, had such a place that grew from that ultimate being.

"So," Snape asked, "You won't feel guilty about not telling Lily?"

"Until, the Severus who came from here returns." Albus' words garnered a curious look from the younger wizard. "He is working with your Dumbledore to get back here, and send you back."

Part of Snape wanted to rail and ask, 'what if I don't want to go back?' He knew he ultimately had to go back. Maybe because of the, be it short, time that he was getting to spend with Lily, he would have the courage to go back. It was not facing what he knew he would have to back in his own reality that was going to be hard. What was going to be hard was being parted form her again. He also knew that they could never truly be parted. They were a part of each other on a much deeper level than he had ever known.

tbc


	15. Masks

My Other Life chapter 13

Masks

Back in the 'original' world, Snape #2 was feeling something he hadn't felt in more years than the Snape who lived in that one; the burning of the dark mark. Dumbledore had prepared him enough so he could face this reality's version of Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort. In his own reality the wizarding world had over come the self proclaimed Dark Lord by refusing to be bullied. There were still a large part of the wizard community that believed in blood purity, but that problem was solved by the work of Snape in his own world. One problem solved created another.

Thinking of the Dursleys made him worry for his family. He knew that his friends back home would protect his family, but it didn't stop his concern. It didn't help that he knew back in his Hogworts his boy's cousin was walking the same halls as them. Despite his parents status as fugitives, Dudley was allowed to stay in school. Much like the Headmaster who had to deal with the children of Death Eaters in this world, the Dumbledore in the other world had to deal with the children whose parents were in the Remugglefication movement.

Severus was in the middle of faking his way through a potions class that he couldn't easily dismiss without causing suspicion. It was difficult for him to pretend to hate kids who in his world he admired and wanted to take on as apprentices. Seeing the mistakes Longbottom kept making, it was hard to believe this was the same kid. Then he remembered that the Neville in his world's parents were there to raise him. At the same time he couldn't help feel that the criticism that his counterpart in this world heaped on the boy might have done more to damage Longbottom's confidence. He wondered how the Severus from this world could pick on the one kid who reminded him of himself at that age - - then again maybe that was the problem. Neville was a reminder of what a nerd he had been. Sev #2 was confident that the boy would grow out of it just has he had.

He dismissed the class when he could do so without drawing attention to the fact that he was going to a place where he could apparate away from Hogwarts to Malfoy manor.

"Late again Snape!" It was Bellatrix who greeted Snape. The look on his face was unreadable. He wondered if she was the same her as she was in his world. "If it were up to me," Bella started. "I'd've done what he said he would do to you when he was reborn." The woman mimed waving a wand in Snape's face.

'Apparently not the same,' Sev thought. Lucius on hearing his sister-in-law's words remembered what Voldemort had said on finding Snape's spot in the circle of Death Eater empty, _'Here is one I fear I have lost forever; He shall be killed.' _But Malfoy's vouching for Snape's continuing nastiness during the Dark Lord's absence, and Snape's own convincing act when he did finally show up hours later saved Severus' skin.

"You know dear Bellatrix," Snape hissed. "The definition of spy, is that the other side doesn't know you're one."

LeStrange snorted and spat at Snape's feet. Sev was thinking again, 'Never got that response from the Bellatrix I know.' He quickly blanked his thoughts.

"Sev-ver-rus - - " the Dark Lord addressed. "I know you can not apparate from where you are as the others can, but this discussion has more to do with you , than them."

"I, my Lord?"

"You are the one who overheard the prophesy in question, are you not?"

"Yes my Lord, but that doesn't help me help you retrieve it any better." Snape then added. "Unless you'd like to give me permission to stuff Potter in a sack and drag him to the Department of Mysteries."

"You would enjoy that." Voldemort smiled. "Wouldn't you?"

"You have no idea."

"But that is impossible with Dumbledore watching over the boy."

"And you my Lord can not go walking into the Ministry of Magic," Malfoy put in. "When you are trying to make it look like you haven't return."

"Why," the Dark Lord jeered. "Are you all repeating the obvious. There must be another way of retreating the prophesy."

"I will find a way to retrieve it my Lord," Avery volunteered.

Making an involuntary motion to stop his friend from making the gesture, Snape was too late.

"Seeeeee," Voldemort howled. "At least one of you is willing to do the impossible."

"Try the impossible - - " Snape let slip.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, an unbeliever."

"Not to be contrary, my Lord - - "

Malfoy muttered under his breath, "Oh no, never Snape."

" - - but it is a known fact, that the only one who can retrieve a prophesy are the ones it is about."

"So tradition says. So reason says." Vodemort looked around the room at the faces that believed the same as Snape. "But we, the dreamers of the impossible, the eaters of death, we should think in bigger terms." He put his arm admiringly around Avery's shoulder. "But here is one who is willing to try to find a way."

Avery was having dreams of becoming the Dark Lord's new favorite. He shot a knowing look towards Snape, who tried not to think how foolish Avery was being, not that that was anything new. In his world Avery was always doing something stupid. He was famous for it. In the other world. After leaving Hogworts, Avery and Mulciber went on muggle television hosting a show where they and others did stupid stunts that children were warned not to try at home. When the wizarding and muggle world united anyone could do the tricks. The secret of how they never broke their necks was reveled, but they had already made millions.

"I believe my Lord," Avery told. "That if I may use Malfoy to confound one of the Ministry workers who works in the Department of Mysteries, one who works with the prophesies themselves, they will be able to remove it from the Ministry."

The fake Snape gave a snort. Not knowing much, he still knew this would be impossible.

Voldemort questioned, "You don't think it will work Severus?"

"My Lord, if it were that easy, we'd have it already. It would be easier to sneak you in to retrieve it."

"And that is not going to happen is it?"

"I don't think so."

"If you could find out who is in the Ministry and in the order," Voldemort insisted. "And I know that there are Ministry workers in the Order of the Phoenix, we could find a way for me to get in there."

"You have no idea how much I knew the answer to that," Snape bold faced lied to the Dark Lord. "As much as I have fooled Dumbledore into trusting me, he does not trust anyone with the names of those in the Ministry who are on his side."

Voldemort searched Snape's mind for any sign of deceit, or fear. He found neither. "Then you must work harder to get him to trust you more, or for him to slip."

"I will do all that is within my power to do so," Snape reassured. "Forthwith, I should be returning to Hogwarts. My absents will be noticed if I remain any longer."

"Convenient," Bellatrix snorted out.

"I give you my leave, to leave Severus."

Snape bowed and readied himself to apparate back to Hogwarts. His old school friend made a motion he wanted to talk to him before he left. "Why," Avery inquired. "Do you always think you know everything?"

"I don't think I know everything," Snape said in his dry tone. "But what I do know is you will not get that prophesy for our Lord. I feel sorry for you my old friend."

"You'll feel sorry when I'm second only to Lucius, and Bella of course."

Shaking his head Snape replied, "Do you really think I care in what order I am counted? I only care about serving the Dark Lord and his success."

"You don't fool me Severus, you hope I fail."

"I do not wish you to fail, because I know what will happen if you do. Unfortunately, my not wishing you to fail, will not make it not."

"You'll see," was the last thing Snape heard Avery saying before he apparated back to Hogwarts. On arriving back at the gates of the school, the Snape from the other reality shivered. This world's Avery was nothing like the jokester he had grown up with, but he knew that the man was in for a world of hurt when he failed. Regardless of his iron clad confidence that Avery would fail, he had to let Dumbledore know that the Death Eaters were trying to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries directly. Members of the Order who were also Ministry workers were going to have to double their efforts to keep the Dark Lord away from there.

X - X - X - X

"I told you to leave my brother alone!" Sevilen Snape shouted at his cousin Dudley. "I've warned you."

The target of Dudley's plan was way ahead of both of them and didn't even know the danger he had been in.

Dudley turned to taunt the other Snape brother, "What you gonna do, go tell your Daddy?" He didn't know that his Uncle was there, or rather a nastier version of his Uncle who had just seen him threatening two of 'his' sons. Feeling himself being scruffed by the back of his robes, Dudley didn't know what was happening at first. He knew it was not a kid who was grabbing him, whoever it was, was much taller than him. Only seeing the boy in Aland's mind, he still knew it was Petunia's son. "I'd ask what your problem is dear Nephew, but I know your mother too well."

"Don't you say nothing about my Mum," Dudley defended.

Ignoring the boy's words, Snape continued, "Dumbledore is giving you a chance to make something of yourself, don't waste it harassing my sons."

"Tell your sons to stay away from me." He pointed towards Sevilen. "He was following me."

"Dad, he was following Aland," Sevilen defended. "I saw him, he was about to throw a rock at him."

Severus gripped the boy tighter, "Do not believe that if you do something like that, that I won't take it out of your hide. Dumbledore's protection or not." Dudley had never seen Severus so worked up. It scared him. "Keep to your lessons, and stay away from your cousins." Snape released the boy, but Dudley was frozen in place. "Shoo." Snape made a brushing away gesture that made the boy run.

"Whoa Dad," Sevilen was impressed. He'd never seen his father this fierce either. "That thing you did with your face, and your voice. I'll have to remember that. Words alone haven't worked on Dudley."

"Hopefully - - that will have made Mr. Dursley think better than hurling rocks at your brother." Sev wasn't sure if he wanted this boy to learn how to intimidate people. He was sure that he was proud that the more popular of the Snape boys defended the less popular one. "Now, where exactly are you supposed to be, instead of following your cousin around?"

"Charms class," Sevilen said bashfully.

"Then I suggest you get there."

Sevilen hopped to it. He knew his father, even if he didn't know this was not his father, didn't like any of them to take advantage of who their father was.

Now Severus had to figure out what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He knew where the part of Snape Industries that had been blown to bits was located. He decided to fly there and see what was going on, and if he could find a clue as to how or why he had been transported to this reality. He also wanted to find out about selling to Potter. Even if it wasn't with 'him' he had a feeling Lily really wanted to get away from all of it. If he couldn't get back to his own world, that was what he would want too. If the real Severus of this world showed up - - he wasn't sure what he would do. There were many things running through his mind. The biggest thing was worry about what Lily would do if she found out who he really was. Would she understand as Dumbledore had, that he really was the same man as her husband. He hoped she would believe his rational for not telling her the truth from the beginning. He still wasn't going to tell her the truth unless she figured it out for herself.

tbc

_I'm going to put in a plug for another (yes another) story [ducksI started. It is a Salazar Slytherin story, but I think people reading my Snape stories might like it too. It is called **Foundations of Tears**._


	16. Gut Feelings

My Other Life chapter 14

Gut Feelings

As soon as he was in the air, Snape noticed that there were some of the same aurors that had been left for protection the night before flying towards him. They passed his broom then turned to fall in behind him. Moody pulled up next to Severus. "You gave us a scare this morning. Lucius would have knocked our heads together if something happened to you."

Severus asked in an easy tone, "What could happen? I took my sons to school and had a chat with the headmaster."

"You don't think the Dursley's could try something anywhere between London and Hogwarts?"

All the puff disappeared from Snape's face. "Yes, I see."

"So you won't go bopping off to places unknown without us again will you?"

"No," Snape agreed. "But, I might add, that you shouldn't have let me slip past your guard, should you have?"

"Good point."

"I won't tell Lucius." Severus felt that he had the upper hand again. "So, escort me to Snape Industries. I want to see the damage."

With these orders Moody flew in front of Snape to create a point, while two other aurors flanked either side and three made up the rear. Severus wondered what it would be like to be this important all the time. On further reflection he thought it must get annoying. If he did have all the things the Snape from this world had, he knew it would be time to get rid of everything but the things that were truly important. That odd pang of guilt he had felt the night before was returning. 'Damn, Who'd of believed it?'

Severus' minor guilt trip was interrupted when he looked to his left an noticed that the auror flying there was Tonks, or as she was called in this world, Nymphadora Potter. He decided he had liked the young woman when she insulted her step father even if James was supposed to be a friend in this world. Snape gave her a nod of acknowledgement. The site of Snape Industries laboratory explosion could be seen from a few miles away. It looked like smoking meteor crater, but the buildings surrounding it looked unharmed. This was the first time Severus wondered if anyone was actually hurt in the bombing. None of what he had read in the news had mentioned if they had.

Someone must have seen them coming because there was a large group of people waiting to greet them.

"So good to see you are safe Mr. Snape." He had no idea who this woman was, but she looked like someone who could keep things organized. After this woman spoke the rest of the people there in white lab coats clapped and different sentiments mingled in the air. Apparently Snape was wildly popular with his workers. It all felt a bit strange to him. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He managed to say, "Thank you." He didn't know why but the only thing he wanted to do was inspect where he had supposedly been blown up.

The organized woman asked, "Are you here to work, so soon?"

"Not really," Snape said. "I need to take a look at - - what's left of Mr. Potter's experiment."

"I can tell you, it's not much. And I'm not sure how safe it is to go down there."

"I'll take my chances."

The efficient woman didn't seem to be the only one who thought it wasn't a good idea for Severus to go down into the creaking tangle of the blast zone, but what could they say, after all this was his building.

"I'll go with him," it was Tonks who spoke. She wanted to keep her honorary uncle safe, but she also had an ulterior motive. "It will be safer with just two."

Moody didn't look happy but he nodded his approval. Snape took out his wand, this seemed to be the wizarding equivalent of a hard hat. Tonks took out hers and followed Severus through the rubble. "What are you hoping to find Uncle Sev?"

"Something, that will explain my miraculous escape from here."

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No." He climbed over a large block of concrete and she scrambled after him. "I just remember finding myself in front of my house." That was partially true.

"Do you think it has something to do with my step father's research?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Snape knelt down to dig something that looked like a silver orb out of some ashes. He examined it, then discarded it. They were now in a place where the workers and the aurors couldn't see or hear them.

"Uncle Sev," Tonks asked. "Do you trust James?"

Snape gave the young woman a sideways glance. Was this a trick question? Did he trust James? No matter what world, he would never trust James Potter as far as he could spit. He had to act as if he did. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"That's not an answer," Tonks said in a light tone. "Isn't that one of your pet peeves? People who answer questions with another question."

"Touché." Snape busied himself with looking through the rubble. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he would know it when he saw it.

"So?"

"Do you know of any reason I shouldn't trust your step father?"

Tonks fell silent for a while. After he had sifted through more of the rubble Snape asked again, "Do you know something I should know?" He looked directly at Tonks for her answer.

"I don't know anything," she replied. "I just have a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"You taught me to trust my feelings; to know when things weren't right." Her face screwed up and she shook her head so that her hair swayed in front of her face. "And my gut has been telling me something isn't right. Ever since we were over your house."

"Oh really." Severus said this calm and coolly. Inside he was wondering if this young woman was going to be the next to know he was not the Snape they all knew. He went back to searching. "Perhaps, you sensed that I'm about to give James what he always wanted."

Tonks almost choked on hearing this. A few things ran through her head that had nothing to do with Snape Industries. "What would that be?"

"I want out."

"Out?"

"I'm going to sell the industries to your step father."

A genuine look of surprise crossed Tonks' face. "Has Hell frozen over?"

"No, I just received a wake up call."

"What if he's the one that sent it," Tonks let slip.

Snape looked at her with an inquiring face. "Would it surprise you if I said I don't care if it was. I'm done. I want to spend time with my family. They are what's important."

The young auror gestured that she was cleaning the wax out of her ears. "Whatever you are taking, could you give a dose to James?" A wave of sadness crossed her face. "He needs to spend more time with Harry."

"Are you the only one who has these, feelings, about James?" The question only garnished an odd look. Snape's tone became more harsh. "Does anyone else at the ministry suspect some connection to him and this?"

"Moody," was Tonks' one word answer.

"Smart man Moody."

Tonks nodded.

"Do you think I, or my family are in any danger?"

"Hard to say. You're under heavy protection, but you slipped past it this morning. Everyone is out looking for the Dursleys."

"You don't think it was them?"

"That would be the logical answer. There's no proof of either."

"Just a gut feeling?" Snape tried to take a peek inside of Tonks' mind for any clues as to why she would be ratting out her step father. Feelings were harder to read than outright memories. Tonks had been young when Ted had passed away in this world. Her mother remarried within a year and Harry was born. It seemed as if Nyphadora had established a belief at that young age that her father's demise was not an accident. This was a feeling that was buried deep inside of the young woman, one that may not even be conscious, but it was there. "I'll watch my back then, shall I?"

"Yes."

Severus was wondering was this a real worry, or was it just the natural way a step child would think of a step parent. He wouldn't take any chances. It would be ironic if James had set up the explosion to get his hands of Snape Industries and now Snape was going to hand it to him. Sev just didn't care. He didn't know if his other self would care, but he didn't. He cared about Lily, and even if they weren't really his, the kids. He had learned the hard way that many things that people cared about rather than the people in their lives were not all that important. He had learned this on that horrible Halloween night fourteen years earlier when he had lost what was really important. Now that he had her back, he wondered if he could actually give her up if he had to. Maybe he didn't really want to find something in this debris that would get him back to his own world.

"I think I'm looking for something that isn't here," Snape said. He stood and wiped the dust off of his palms. "I think I'm going to surprise Lily for lunch." The two of them climbed back out of the pit. Snape then realized he was not going to be too much of a surprise if he walked into Lily's office at the ministry with a hoard of aurors flanking him.

"Find anything," Moody asked on their return.

"Nah," Tonks answered for both. "Uncle Sev wants to go see Aunt Lils."

"Fairly safe place to go," Moody said with a chuckle and a snort.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do Sev?" It was James Potter. He had arrived shortly after Snape had. Someone told him that the founder of the Industries was nosing around in the crater. "I thought maybe we could have a chat."

"Not right now," the name stuck in his throat, "James."

James' face briefly showed irritation that was quickly replaced by a smile that the Lucius from Snape's world would have been proud of. Severus could see what a fake this James was. He wondered if the Snape from this world could. "But you are thinking about - - "

"Yes, I'm thinking about it," Sev cut him short. "I'm trying to think about a way for you to get exactly what you deserve. I just have to consider a few things."

If James understood the double meaning of Snape's statement he gave no indications. He looked as if what he deserved was everything the Severus from this world had worked for. He thought he was going to get it. He was happy.

tbc


	17. Author Note nothing bad

Author note :

Sorry to use story space, but this is the longest I've gone with out posting something on any of my stories.

I am working on them, but I have been sick **again**, 'wicked' busy, and things have been crazy.

Just wanted people to know I haven't abandoned any.


	18. Afternoon Delight

My Other Life chapter 15

Afternoon Delight

When he saw her again it still felt like a dream. Severus hadn't seen Lily's face light up the way it did on seeing him since they were twelve. He had never known the total warmth and unconditionality of the engulfing hug she gave him. "So what do I owe this visit to?" Lily asked smiling as she kissed the side of Sev's face.

Felling almost like a teenager again, Severus answered, "Thought I'd take my girl out for lunch."

"You and how many aurors?"

"Uhhh - - " It was a fair question as Tonks and Moody were standing at the door to Lily's office. "I wish I could say none, but I'm stuck with these two."

"Luv you too Uncle Sev," Tonks teased.

"Maybe," Lily suggested. "I can get something delivered by floo and we can have our own little picnic, with the door closed."

"Door closed?" Moody questioned.

"If you're out there, and we're in here," Lily began. "And we promise not to apparate away, the door can be closed."

Moody grumbled and mumbled.

"Thanks Alistor, you're the best." After saying this, Lily waltzed by to the nearest floo where she threw powder in before sticking her head in and saying, "Pete's Deli." Sev wondered what Lily was ordering. He hoped it was something good. A few minutes later he got the shock of his life when the rat like face of Wormtail appeared to tell Lily, "You're order is ready Mrs. Snape."

Severus couldn't stop himself thinking, 'They let that slob near food?' As Pettigrew handed Lily two brown paper bags, Sev could not help but notice that the Wormtail from this world was missing the same digit as the one from his world . 'They do have sharp implements in delis, hope I don't find a finger in my food.' Even when happy, Sev couldn't stop the snark.

Lily was now handing one of the bags to Moody. "Lunch is on me today," She said before grabbing Severus by the sleeve and leading him back into her office and closing the door behind them. She indicated the middle of the floor and ordered, "Sit."

If it had been anyone else Snape would have protested saying that he was not a dog, but for Lily, he'd sit. Severus felt as if his boney figure must have looked rather funny sitting on the floor with knees and elbows sticking out everywhere. He watched as Lily sat as well. He thought she'd look fantastic even if she were sitting in a mud puddle. Living in the magic world most of his life Sev was not surprised when Lily pulled out an array of plates, glasses, and cutlery from the bag that did not seem big enough to hold them. From that bag she then pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice and a huge salad. This was followed by a whole roasted chicken along with a bowl of bite size buttered potatoes. Maybe Wormtail was a better deli man that death eater. On tasting the chicken, Snape decided this was true.

When they got to the dessert, Lily took the only piece of chocolate pudding pie in the bag and took a bite. "Yum," she teased.

Looking in the bag Sev found there wasn't a second dessert. "Don't I get any?"

As he was saying this, Lily was placing a small piece between her lips. Her eye brows raised but her husband didn't get the hint. She swallowed the pie before saying, "Chocolate kiss Sev, chocolate kiss."

"Oh, right." Severus said as Lily placed another piece of pie to be held in her lips. This time Severus was no dope. He placed his lips on hers and inhaled the pie. He nearly choked on it.

"SEV!" Lily yelled out as Severus gasped for air. She did what most people do in situations like that, she slapped him on the back. It was a good thing the pie wasn't really lodged in his windpipe. He finally wheezed out, "Oh crap that didn't go well."

Lily held out one of the glasses of pumpkin juice for Severus to wash down the chocolate. "Maybe we should try again, without the pie?"

His voice still a bit scratchy Sev answered, "that sounds a lot better." They began to smooch, and smooch, and smooch. Smooching was joined with feeling up, but Lily began pulling back.

"I think we better continue this later."

"I'm ready right now." He kept engulfing her face.

"You're ready all the time. But I don't have the time right now. You don't either, you're supposed to be writing the speech for Master Lindonhoffer's honors banquet."

Severus only half caught the name as he unlocked his lips from Lily's. He asked, "Who?"

Lily laughs at how distracted her husband is, "Master Lindonhoffer."

Wracking his brain Sev wondering why he should be grateful to Potion's Master Lindonhoffer, a man he despised; in his world at least. 'Maybe he didn't dismiss me in this reality,' he wondered.

"So, have you written anything?" Lily interrupted Sev's thoughts.

"Actually, no."

Lily's eyebrows rose, she was giving Severus 'the look.' "Shouldn't you have? The dinner is tonight."

He knew he had a ready made reason, so Sev used it. "I almost got blown up the other day. It slipped my mind."

"And the two months you had before you almost got blown up? What's your excuse for not writing anything all that time?"

"I suppose I should go home and take care of that."

"I agree."

"Then the picnic is over?"

"Not quite - - I want to give you a little inspiration. I expect you to make repayment tonight."

Fade to black - - rated **T** you know

Tonks and Moody couldn't help notice how contented Snape looked as he left his wife's office.

"That Pettigrew makes a mean roasted chicken, eh?" Moddy said before giving Severus a knowing elbow to the arm.

"Yeah, roasted chicken."

Tonks had a disbelieving look on her face. "Right, roasted chicken made you that happy?"

He knew they knew what they had been up to, but Severus wasn't going to admit it. "Yes, roasted chicken."

"So, where to next?" Moody asked.

"Home. I have to work on a speech."

The three of them walked outside to where the others of the escort were waiting. Before they flew off Tonks asked, "You sure you want to fly back Uncle Sev?"

"Why wouldn't I want to fly back?" Severus' question was not answered, but not long after being in the air he realized what she meant. His seating on the broomstick was incredibly uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to admit it. Snape jumped off of his broom as soon as they crossed into the yard. Then he rushed inside to see if there was something his other self might have been writing, or clues to what he should say at the honor banquet for Lindonhoffer. Sev went immediately to the bedroom chest of draws finding nothing there he went to their study. There in a desk he found a parchment with just what he wanted. "This will make things easier," Sev thought out loud. "I'll have to thank myself later."

The man's mind changed as he read the praises of the old potion master. Severus knew things had been very different here. Bitter thoughts of his own experience crept into his mind. It had started at the seventh year awards ceremony at Hogwarts. That was where his mind drifted off to.

_The younger Snape sat almost at the end of the Slytherin table knowing full well he was not going to be awarded anything. Relieved this was the last day, last hours, he'd have to spend in the company of the 'marauders,' Severus wasn't paying much attention to the list of names being called out. He was vaguely aware that it was members of his house who were being named at the time. When the tiny charms professor actually called out, "Severus Snape," said young man snapped back into awareness. What he became fully aware of was that Potter and Black couldn't even leave without a parting prank. What Severus and the entire school heard Flitwick announce was that he had won an award for "Outstanding achievements in androgyny." When the laughter died down, and the old teacher realized he had read the wrong thing he corrected, "Outstanding achievements in Potions, and a full scholarship to apprentice at the Lindonhoff institute," Severus had already left the great hall and was making his way towards the entrance hall and eventually to the train station. _

_Back in the great hall Flitwick had called out for the Slytherin boy about four times before moving on to the next. _

_The young man walked in such a rage that birds in the trees lining the road flew off in fear. As Snape made his way he began divesting himself of anything connecting himself to Hogwarts. His Slytherin tie was the first to go followed by his robes with it's Hogwarts crest on it. Both items were flung into the trees. As far as Severus was concerned he'd never have to see the castle that was shrinking in the distance again. He wished he didn't have to take that damn train bearing it's name back to London. It had always seemed stupid for him to come and go from London when where he lived was only a few miles south of the school and four times as many north of London. At that point he didn't care about anything that was in his trunk that would be on the train. Rather than endure whatever nonsense Potter and Black had planned for the ride, Severus apparated back home._

_Unknown to Severus was that Lily searched the entire train for any sign of him. So when she showed up at the door of the last house on Spinner's End it was unexpected. He opened the door to find her holding out a piece of parchment. The look he gave her made her wonder if this had been a mistake. "What's this?" Severus questioned with a voice like venom. "Another of your friends' jokes?"_

_"No," Lily said tentatively. Then she spoke more bravely. "You left before you could get this."_

_"I don't want any stupid thing from Hogwarts telling me what a great student I was." Still fuming from the embarrassment of that day he went to shut the door._

_"Wait Sev," Lily called out. He opened the door wider. "I mean Snape - - " He started to close it again. "Wait, it's an apprenticeship at the Lindonhoff institute." She held out the parchment, and he eventually took it out of her hand. "I got one too." Lily could see the expectant hope that fluttered in Severus' eyes. Even if he was angry, the idea that he would be close to her again gave him hope. "I wasn't sure if I was going to take it."_

_Slowly he asked, "Why not?"_

_"I don't want there to be any problems between us if we are in the same place, again."_

_"Problem? Lily, I've never had a problem with you. If you have a problem with me - - "_

_"I don't have a problem with you Snape," Lily broke in. "I have a problem with your attitude, your prejudices shall we say." She looked to see what his eyes were doing, she could always tell what he was thinking by looking at his eyes. "I want to know that you won't harass me if I'm there."_

_Again Sev went into defensive mode. "Harass? Did I harass you at - - " He stopped himself. He was thinking, 'Here she is at my door, and I'm arguing with her.' "I won't bother you."_

_"I just wanted to clear that up."_

_"I said I won't bother you!"_

_"All right!"_

_"Okay!"_

_Both of them left many things left unsaid before Severus slammed the door in her face. He regretted it, but he couldn't bring himself to open it again. From the window he watched her walk away until she disappeared._

_Then there was being at the Lindonhoffer Potions Institute. Potions Master Lindonhoffer had sounded thrilled to have Slughorn's two protégées, but Snape soon found that the first months of potions apprenticing was to be noting more than fetching things for the older students and the masters._

_Lily had let her guard down one of those first days and asked, "Isn't it exciting to be a part of this?"_

_Unable to break old habits, Severus replied, "Just thrilling, didn't know they gave scholarships to be errand boys."_

_Lily's guard went back up. "Well aren't you your cheery self."_

_Within those first days Severus took to having his breaks away from the cafeteria where everyone else did so he wouldn't have to listen to Lily tell all of her new friends what she and James Potter had done the night before._

_Other times he was thrilled to catch a glimpse of Lily. On one occasion he walked into one of the masters who carried a tray of potions. Only Sev's fast wand kept them from falling on the floor and shattering. "Mr. Snape," the master scolded loud enough for everyone around to hear her. "If you pay as much attention to what you're doing as you do to Miss. Evans' rear end this sort of thing wouldn't happen!"_

_Sev tried to give Lily the signal that he hadn't been looking at her butt by shaking his head, only this was interpreted by the master as disrespect towards herself. This was only the start of bad blood between Severus and others at the institute._

_When they were allowed to begin working on their own potions, or on potion teams, Severus never let any mistake made by anyone go by unheralded. "But it's not right," he'd bemoan. _

_A few of the masters would answer back, "It is right."_

_"But it could be better," Snape would plead._

_"When you are a master, you can do what you want. Right now you will brew this potion the way I tell you to."_

_A few months in Severus began changing the potions and that was the last straw for even Lindonhoffer._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but I am going to have to let you go."_

_"What?"_

_"You don't get along with a single person here. It is not working out."_

_"But you said that potion WAS better the way I made it."_

_"That is not the point. You are an apprentice, not a master. The tail does not wag the dog Mr. Snape. Do I need to have you escorted out? Or can you find your own way?"_

_"I can find my own way." The eighteen year old began to walk away from Lindonhoffer but he couldn't leave with out uttering his favorite quote, "You wait. You will regret this."_

That was when Severus went to Lucius for help. That was when Voldemort arranged for Snape to study under the best potions masters all across Europe, becoming one of the youngest potions masters in wizarding history. That was when Severus became a death eater. As for Master Lindonhoffer, he did regret letting one of the most innovative people who would ever cross his path out of his grasp; As Snape never let any of Lindonhoffer's potioneers use any of his modifications to potions, and most people wanted the potions with those modifications. Snape let every other potion house besides Lindonhoffer's use them, thus ruining the old man. Now Severus was supposed to make a speech thanking Lindonhoffer for everything he had done for him. The irony made chuckle to himself. He read the speech his other self had written again. He also found more to familiarize himself with their relationship in this world.

Severus took a bit of a rest, letting his mind wander. His eyes happened to fall on a piece of parchment who's end was sticking out from under the desk blotter. 'What's that?' Snape wondered. Sliding it out from under the blotter Sev could see it was written on Snape Industries stationary. What he read amazed him. He couldn't have hoped to find a document that would make him happier. "I'll have to read this out loud tonight as well," He said to himself. All in all, this had been a great day for Severus Snape, and it looked like it was going to be just as great an evening and night. "I really, really, do have to thank my other self for not being as much as a dope as I thought I was. Wherever I am."

tbc


	19. Keep Smiling

My other life chapter 16

Keep Smiling

Where he was back in his world was nursing the biggest headache he'd had since he was sixteen years old. He had come to the conclusion that 'being snarky was hard work.' Again the differences in the children of Hogwarts was astounding to Severus. Granted, in his world he didn't have to spend as much time in direct contact with them as the 'real' Professor Snape had to. The thing that bothered him most was the look of utter contempt and hate that came from a boy whose face had the appearance of his friend and business partner surrounding the eyes of his wife. The reality of this reality was unthinkable to this Snape. 'James and . . . Lily?' He shivered at the thought. 'Impossible.'

He heard the headmaster when the old wizard cross the threshold the potions storeroom, but he didn't take the icepack away from his eyes until the headmaster spoke. "That bad?" Dumbledore speculated.

A groan emitted from Severus before he told, "I have a new appreciation for teachers."

This garnered a laugh from Albus. "Why do you think my hair is white?" he joked.

"Mine might be by the time I get back . . ." Worried that someone might hear, Severus didn't say 'home.' He didn't like the look on Dumbledore's face. It didn't give him any confidence that the venerated wizard had an answer to how he could get back to where he belonged. "Am I going to get back?"

"That depends on you."

"Me? I don't have a clue how to even begin."

Dumbledore closed the door and offered, "You can begin by having a sit down with me." The old wizard gingerly set his old bones on the floor in-between the two towers of potions lining the narrow room in a crossed legged position. Severus joined him though he felt a bit foolish. "Is there a portal down here?" He was beginning to sound like the Snape from this world.

"No, it will make things easier this way. I had been searching all manner of magical text for an answer, then when I was taking a bit of a nap, it came to me."

"While you were napping?" The Snape from the other reality said this much more calmly than the one from this one would have.

"Dreams often tell us the answers we are searching for."

"Will you stop being so damn evasive and tell me what we're doing?" That sounded more like the original Snape.

"We are going on a journey."

"Journey?"

"My you do like to question. That is very like your counterpart. A magical journey of sorts."

"I've never heard the word journey attached to the word magical other than when my father used to get high."

Clearing his throat Dumbledore declared, "I assure you, that is not what I'm talking about. This is a spiritual journey, that with the help of magic, will become a physical one."

"Is that how I got here?"

"No, but it is how you're getting back. Shall we begin?"

More than eagerly, the secondary Severus nodded his willingness.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

The house that the Severus there at Hogwarts was trying to get back to was again full of Snapes. The boys had arrived from school. Eileen and Tobias had brought Liljana back from her day at Spinner's End, ready to watch all of the children while Lily and Sev went out that evening. On seeing Severus, the little girl squirmed out of her grandmother's arms and ran to what she thought was her father. "Da Da!" She ran to him with her arms up for him to lift her. How could he not oblige? "We appa-ra-ra-ed. Feel all squishy."

As little Lil put head on his shoulder, Sev comforted 'his' girl with a hand patting her hair. "That is completely understandable." He remembered what it felt like when he side along apparated as a kid. It was squishy.

"Lily's not here yet?" Eileen asked the man she thought was her son.

Severus had seen the time on the invitations to the honorary dinner for Master Lindonhoffer. They had plenty of time to get ready. It dawned on Snape that Lily might want to spend some time with the children before going. This made him wonder where she was. Before he could let his imagination run wild, she apparated right next to him. "Now this is a pleasant surprise," He said before leaning in to kiss her.

"Da Da smooch Mummy," Little Lil, who liked to say everything she saw or did, giggled out.

"Mummy like," Lily said, before pulling Sev closer for another smooch.

While trying to keep the child on his hip from slipping, Severus put his free hand around Lily's waist. "Da Da like too."

This was interrupted by gagging sounds coming from the three boys. It was the youngest who voiced their feelings. "Why do grown ups like that mushy stuff?" Tobar asked

"Really Mum and Dad," Aland added with his logical voice. "Aren't you a bit too old for a snoging session?"

"Some of us are going to be eating soon," The middle son Sevilen added.

It was the boy's grandfather who responded. "You lads wait till you start snoging girls and you won't say that."

"Aland already Snoged Velvet Higgelten in the potions storeroom." Sevilen said with a snicker that was joined by one from Tobar.

The oldest Snape boy was turning a bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed," Toby advised. "If there's one thing us Snape men know how to do right, it's snoging." With that he took Eileen by the waist, with a dip, he gave her a gigantic kiss.

"Gammy and Gampy kissing," Liljana narrated. Now it was Severus who was turning red. 'Old people snoging, gross.' Now he knew what the boys were thinking. A collective "Ewww," was groaned out by all three of them before they left the room in escape. The door that they had opened to get away let a before unseen cat run past Severus' legs. Little Lil wiggled out of her father's arms and chased after the cat calling, "Pookie! Pookie!" She was intent on catching the creature.

'We have a cat named, Pookie?' Sev thought.

When the little red head caught the poor thing she told him what she intended. "Lily Snog Pookie." She gave the cat a smooch. Pookie didn't look happy.

It was big Lily who warned. "I don't think that's a good idea sweetie."

Before the little girl listened to her mother she gave the cat another kiss. The cat gave the little girl a swat with his paw. There was a wail that came forth from the smallest Snape, and the grown ups could see a red line growing across her cheek. A split second after, Lily was diving for a crying Liljana, and Severus was ready to strangle the cat he was scuffing. "Wretched beast."

Seeing her husband shaking the feline at the end of his arm, Lily scolded, "Sev it's not the Pookie's fault. He's a cat not a hug toy."

Severus took a deep breath and calmed down. Of course it wasn't the cat's fault. He still deposited it outside. When he returned there was a request for Dittany from Lily who was rocking the toddler in her arms. He could hear her telling the girl, "Mustn't play rough with things that scratch." He remembered someone had once admonished Lily the same way in teasing about her friendship with him. Severus was glad that he had, out of curiosity, looked through the potions in their bathroom's medicine chest. Quick as he could apparate there and back the liquid herb that would keep the girl's face from being scared was being applied.

"Feel better?" Lily asked her daughter. Liljana nodded with her teary face. "Only one more thing to make ALL better." She looked at Sev who wasn't taking the hint. She shifted her eyes hoping he would catch on. Finally she told him what she was trying to convey. "A kiss from a handsome prince."

This time it was Severus' eyes that shifted back and forth. 'What does she . . .' "Oh," he said in recognition. If anyone from Hogwarts could see this, they wouldn't believe it. Professor Snarky was gently placing a kiss on the snot covered face of a bawling child. "That should do the trick."

"Thank you Da Da."

"What no thanks for me," Lily joked.

"Thank you too Mummy."

"Here now," Eileen broke in. "Let me have her. You two need to go get ready for tonight." Lijana was handed off to Grammy, and her parents headed for the stairs. As they were going up to the room Severus noticed how tired Lily actually looked.

"Long day at the Ministry, huh?"

"One of the Minister's underlings was grilling me about Petunia and Vernon again."

"Again?"

"I think this one is bucking for a promotion."

"I'll have to have a word with Lucius tonight. Who is it?"

"That Umbridge woman."

In Severus' mind that would explain everything. Even a few minutes in that hag's presence would wear anyone out. "How about a nice back rub to release some of that tension?" He asked.

"Now that sounds good," Lily said in a very provocative tone. "Let me get cleaned up a little first."

"What ever you want." Severus couldn't believe how easy this 'relationship' stuff was coming to him. He had never been physically comfortable around another person, but with Lily, his Lily, it seemed more than natural. It didn't surprise him when she disrobed so freely in front of him before she disappeared into the shower. It didn't make him uncomfortable when a few minutes later she was calling from that same shower, "So, how about that back rub?"

"You mean . . ." Okay, so he was still a little awkward. "In there?"

"Yes in here, silly man."

Severus stopped himself from saying, 'I'll get all wet.' He figured out that was the idea. He nearly tripped as he took his boots off before taking the rest of his clothes off and joined his wife under the water. "Time for that repayment, Mr. Snape," Lily implied.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Snape," Severus purred, and he did mean pleasure.

tbc

_Sorry about the wait, thanks for hanging in there. The next chapter won't take as long to make an apperance._


	20. Will Surprises Never End

MOL chapter 17

Will Surprises Never End?

"I don't suppose," Severus put forth. "We could skip all of this foolishness and stay home tonight?"

Giving Severus the hairy eyeball, Lily pointed out, "You can't be sick, someone not feeling well couldn't make me feel like you just did." She snuggled up to him. "So, why would you ask that question?"

"I'd rather spend the time with you, and the family."

"Listen to you. You sound like you've reverted back to the age of nineteen."

"Meaning?"

"You used to hate going to these type of things. I remember one time, your knees were knocking before we went in. Then you gave your speech and everyone loved you."

Severus tried to imagine that. He still hated large, or small, social gatherings, but he had learned to fake interest from all of Lucius Malfoy parties he'd been obliged to attend.

"I'd love to do nothing but stay here all night," Lily admitted. "But we do need to get ready." She rolled out from under Severus' arm and went over to the dresser to get her underclothes out of a drawer. She opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of her husband's black silk boxer shorts. Playfully, she twirled them around by the waistband on her index finger like a floppy Frisbee.

The man wondered if Lily played with his underwear on a regular basis. She flung them at him before saying, "I am so glad you don't wear those awful things you used to wear in school."

'You have no idea how much I agree.' Of course in this world, she had seen them in different circumstances. Lily was now shimmying into a simple black dress. Severus had not moved a muscle. "Come on Sev, chop, chop." When she moved his clothes, she saw the parchment with the speech on it. "Is this for tonight?"

"Yes."

She had already started to read. As much as he loved her, he was not used to anyone being that nosey. He figured it would be something a wife would do. He'd forgotten about something he had drawn on the parchment as he had memorized his other self's words.

"Sev-e-rus?" Lily spoke his name very slow and drawn out. "What is this?" She turned the parchment around showing what she saw. Sev coughed nervously as he remembered what he'd doodled earlier. It was a little stick figure that obviously represented himself, as it had a big nose and long hair, kicking another stick figure, who had large round glasses representing James Potter, in the rear. "Has James done something to anger you?"

'If you only knew,' Severus thought. "It's just a doodle."

"A doodle, of you kicking your best friend in the bum?"

"Thought you didn't like Potter."

"And you're calling him 'Potter' instead of James?"

Severus put it short. "You'll understand tonight."

"I'd rather not be surprised."

Severus stood and put on those silky shorts she had thrown at him. With a wave of his wand he erased the cartoon. "Tonight."

Giving up on badgering her husband, Lily added to her simple dress a sparkly cloak and witch's hat. Severus was dressing in a velvety shirt, satin like slacks, and the billowiest cape he'd ever worn.

A very strange feeling came over Severus when he and Lily walked down the stairs. He heard 'his' youngsters say almost the same words he had said on an occasion when his parents had dressed in their best to go somewhere.

"Wow," came out of Tobar's mouth.

"You two look great," Sevilen added.

The oldest of the Snape children had a look of awe on his face as he said, "Mum, you're the most beautiful witch in the world."

Severus agreed with Aland, but had the feeling the young man was buttering up his mother for some other reason. The littlest Snape drove that thought out of his mind by shouting out, "No, me the prettiest witch, Da Da told me."

"He did, did he?" Lily joked. "Then maybe he should take you to the banquet."

The little girl was not yet old enough to realize her mother was teasing. Liljana agreed with her insisting, "Da Da take me." She ran over to Sev and held up her hands to be picked up. When her father didn't respond fast enough, she stomped one of her feet and reached higher.

Like his counterpart in this world, Severus could not find the demanding child anything but adorable. He played right into her hands and lifted the little red head up. In a softer voice Liljana repeated her request while playing with the clasp on Severus' cloak. "Da Da take me?"

"No little ones allowed," Severus softly replied.

"None?"

"None."

The girl pouted.

The father thought quickly. "Tell you what. Tomorrow will be Liljana day."

"What's that?"

"That is a day where Da Da only does things with Liljana."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Even a, tea party?"

This prospect did not thrill Severus, but he capitulated. "Even a tea party." The boys were all snickering at this.

On that agreement, Liljana was squirming back down to the floor. It was her mother who asked, "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Got to invite everybody."

Worried, Severus asked, "Everybody who?" He had no intention of having a swarm of toddlers mucking up his alone time with his daughter.

"Mr. Owl; Mrs. Batty; Mr. Snake; Missy Porcupine . . ." The child ran off a list of animal names. Snape looked baffled. He looked to Lily as if to say. 'who is she talking about?'

Lily whispered, "Her stuffed animals."

"Ah."

"I guess it's time we got going," Lily said before turning to the boys. "You three, don't give Grampy Toby and Granny Eileen too much grief."

The boys nodded. Sevilen still felt compelled to insert, "Don't worry Mum, we'll only give them a tiny bit of grief."

Ignoring the middle boy's cheek, the Snape parents headed for the door. Before they could get away, the oldest one was calling them back. "Wait." Aland called, "I forgot to show you something Dad." The teen unrolled a parchment he'd been holding onto. "It's my theory for the advanced potions competition. It's due tomorrow." There was an anxious look on Aland's face. It seemed his father's opinion mattered a great deal to the young man.

Taking a look, Severus was pleased to see something much more advanced than he had expected for someone the boy's age, or anyone still at Hogwarts for that matter. Being his and Lily's son, of course he'd excel in that subject, Snape though. The biggest smile crept onto Sev's face.

"It's alright?" The nervous boy asked. "Isn't it?"

"It's more than alright." Snape was actually choking back his pride. He still said, "Unless there is some other potions genius at the school, I'd say you've won this competition handily."

"Chip off the old block, eh?" Lily surmised.

Severus turned the parchment towards Lily so she could see. "Take a look."

"Merlin's uncut toenails, I don't even understand half of this."

"Is that good, or bad?" Aland asked.

"It's good," Severus told. "Your Mum is no potions slouch you know."

"I know."

Lily seeing the clock on the wall tugged at her husband. "We need to get going."

Even thought Severus knew exactly how to get where they were going this time, he and Lily apparated together to the honorary banquet for Potions Master Lindonhoffer. They were followed by Tonks-Potter and Moody.

"Are you two ever on time?" Lucius Malfoy's cool voice teased. He hugged his 'friends' in greeting. "We were worried you might have forgotten. With everything that's happened lately."

"You were worried," Narcissa put in. "I knew Severus wouldn't forget Lindonhoffer." With that said, Mrs. Malfoy took Mrs. Snape by the hand and led her off. Lily followed as if this were an everyday occurrence. Severus strained to see Lily hauled off to a circle of witches whom she began to interact with as if they were all the best of friends, even though in his reality many of these witches wouldn't have gone within ten feet of each other. Was that Minerva McGonagall right next to Bellatrix LeStrange, laughing at something the younger witch had said?

"Come on Sev," Lucius called to get Snape's attention. "The boys are waiting."

Assuming that this wizarding world was suck in a past century the same as the one he came from was, Severus figured Malfoy was indicating it was time to join the men in the smoking parlor before the dinner. He always hated the way his lungs felt like they would explode in all of the cigar and pipe smoke in the room where wizards socialized. The sight of James Potter still jarred Severus. He quickly covered. "James," he greeted.

It was not Potter who greeted him back. Someone with very slurred speech greeted, "Well look who it is. Sni - hick - Sni - hick - Sniv-lus- BURP." A very drunk Sirius Black put his arm around Severus' shoulders. The rancid smell reminded Snape of his father. "So how's it goin' Sniver-lus old pal."

Severus wanted to throw Black's arm off of him, but everyone in the room looked as if Sirius were something to pity rather than distain.

"Sirius," Lucius said in a calm even tone. "You're not supposed to be down here."

"Why s'not?" Sirius took his arm off of Snape and turned to his cousin's husband. "Dis is a fam-erly gathering. Ain't I part of the fam-erly?"

Lucius looked around the room. "What idiot gave him drinks?"

Malfoy didn't have to wait long for the answer. Sirius blurted out, "My old pal, James-ie. He knows what I need." Sirius drained what was left in his tumbler. "Tha't's soooo gooood."

Potter looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Lucius. I didn't think he'd get this bad."

"If you had bothered to find out what's happened to your old friend over the last decade and a half, maybe you would have known better."

"Don't blame Jimmy, Luci." Black continued to slur. "I wanted to come down and see me little bro. Reggi. Isn't Reggi going to be here? I'm sup'posed to go to his house next week."

A man with a pained look on his face had just entered the smoking parlor. "I'm here Siri." It was a grown and very alive Regulus Black. He looked around the room with an accusatory expression. "I thought you were keeping an eye on him Malfoy."

"I have been," Lucius snapped back. "He'd actually been making some progress before this."

James was again saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Regulus' head whipped in Potter's direction. "It figures. Someone doesn't pay attention to his so called best friend for over a decade, then gets him stinking drunk. Nice going Potter." Regulus put his brother's arm over his own shoulder and started to walk him out a back door that led to a staircase. "Let's go back up to your room Siri."

"Don't want to." Sirius pulled away from Regulus and fell on the floor.

Feeling guilty, James offered, "Let me help."

"Don't touch my brother Potter," Regulus snarled. To Snape's shock, it was he who was called upon to help. "Severus, would you mind giving a hand?"

With conflicted feelings Severus went right in to help his old friend stand his drunk brother up.

Sirius protested. "Take yer hands off me you, you filthy Desk Eaters."

Ignoring Sirius' words Regulus and Severus helped Sirius walk towards the stairs. Severus could hear Lucius explaining, "Poor slob thinks it's fifteen years ago." He looked at Potter directly. "Cissy insisted that he stay with us. Her aunt wouldn't take him back, and even James' family had enough of him."

"If I'd known . . ." James started to say.

"Save your breath. We take care of Sirius. He was doing quite well before this charming reunion." The tone in Malfoy's voice changed. "Please," he said to his guests. "Let's not let this incident spoil the evening. Master Lindonhoffer should be arriving any time now." Though he had placated his guests, Lucius ran up the stairs to see if Regulus and Severus needed help. At the top of the stairs he called out, "Draco! Draco where are you?"

"What's wrong father?" The boy had popped his blond head out of the door to his room.

"You were allowed to come home from Hogwarts tonight because you promised to keep an eye on Sirius."

"But Harry's dad . . ." Draco stopped mid-sentence. He saw the condition of his older second cousin. "Oh no." The young wizard came forth and took Sirius off of the two older ones' hands. "Come on Sirius. I'll get you some coffee."

"Don't want coffee," Sirius protested.

"Sure you do."

To Severus' surprise, again, Draco seemed to know how to handle Sirius.

"Draco," Lucius called after his son. "What did Harry's dad say?"

"He thought it was mean to keep Sirius locked up here like a child while everyone else was downstairs having a good time."

Lucius nodded sadly. "It's not your fault son. You didn't know the idiot doesn't know better than to give Sirius alcohol."

Draco was back to helping Sirius to his own room where he knew he could get the drunk man to lay down after drinking some coffee.

"The boy has a way with him," Regulus praised.

"Strange isn't it," Lucius put forward. "The man who claimed to be Sirius' best friend never came to see him all this time, while the man who was teased by him for years comes to see him almost every week. Thank you Severus."

Severus wasn't sure how to react to this complement. He wasn't sure if he'd have come to visit Sirius Black no matter how bad he felt for him.

"If you hadn't gotten him away from the LeStrange brother's, he'd probably be dead," Regulus added.

Piecing together that he had saved Sirius from a torture session with the LeStrange's, Severus figured that it had been as Lucius had said. Sirius wasn't always as bad as he had been that night, yet he was not well enough to be left on his own. He also figured that instead of sending the man to St. Mungo's, his family took turns taking care of him.

"But, they never would have been caught if Bella hadn't given them up."

So, that was why Bellatrix was here instead of Azkaban. She had turned against her husband, his brother, and perhaps the Dark Lord himself. Things were certainly getting complicated in this reality. Enemies and friends were mixed together and Severus wasn't sure how he should feel. He thought he would be delighted to see Sirius Black in such a state, but he too felt the man more pitiable than anything. Next thing there was the house elf Dobby carrying a tray with a coffee pot, mugs, and accompaniments on it. The elf was actually dressed decently.

"Oh Master Lucius," the elf squeaked. "Dinner will be ready any minute, and I believe the guest of honor is at the door."

"Thank you Dobby," Malfoy praised. He then turned to his fellow wizards. "Shall we?"

Regulus had a reluctant look on his face before he said, "I think I should stay up here with Sirius."

Lucius nodded. "Of course." He walked back down the stairs with Severus following. Through the Smoking parlor everyone was still giving James Potter the evil eye for what he'd done to Sirius Black. Lucius floated past to greet a very old man at the door. "Master Lindonhoffer."

"Minister Malfoy," the old man greeted back. When he was finished greeting Lucius he turned to Snape. "And my very best apprentice of all time, Severus." There was no handshake this time. For this man it was a full bear hug. Again Severus found himself not sure how to react. He loathed this man, now he had to act as if he loved and admired him.

"My old master," Severus greeted back warmly. "Such a pleasure to see you."

When they broke apart, the old wizard saw Lily Snape. "And, my second best apprentice of all time." Lily hugged Lindonhoffer. "But the most loveliest."

"Good thing you're an old man," Severus said. "Or I'd think you had a thing for my wife."

Everyone laughed except for one of the witches. Severus happened to look into the face of Bellatrix Black-LeStrange, who was looking at him longingly. Severus turned away. In his world she was the last woman he'd have wanted looking at him that way. He had to think about what his counterpart in this world might have thought of her. He couldn't fake even liking her. He refused to look at her again. If he was asked later, he'd say something like, 'don't be so obvious in front of Lily.'

tbc


	21. Good News, Bad News, , , Good News

_I can only apologise for the long time in between posts. It has been because of a combination of reasons._

My Other Life

Chapter 18

Good News, Bad News . . . Good News?

The speech went off without a hitch. Severus was actually able to keep even the slightest tone of sarcasm out of his voice as he praised Lindonhoffer. All of the guests enjoyed Severus' words. It was not boring or slobbery. It had just the right amount of admiration, gratitude, and humor that all who studied under that master, in this world, agreed with.

After the speech everyone enjoyed a scrumptious meal provided by all of the Minister's House Elves. While everyone ate, Severus couldn't help notice that Mrs. Potter, a.k.a. Andromeda Black-Tonks, looked like this was the last place she wanted to be. One time when Severus was about to put a forkful of food in his mouth he caught sight of Andi. She looked vacant, and was stirring her fork around the food on her plate. Was it the place, or the man she was sitting next to. James didn't seem to notice how low his wife's spirits were. Didn't notice, or didn't care. Severus also caught glimpses of the young Auror, Tonks, who was one of the security detail still there, looking sympathetically at her mother.

Because of what his other self had left with the written speech, Severus knew there was something rotten about this supposed 'friendly' James. How the two women of his family looked that night, he felt that there might be even more rotten things in this Potter's conscious. During the diner he kept trying to see into James' mind. There was something he was hiding. He was hiding it too well for Sev to see it then. Maybe if James got angry enough, when he heard the other news Snape had for those associated with Snape Industries later that night, Sev could get a look into that conscious.

It took a while for the dessert and more drinks to finish. Hours later most of the guests, including the guest of honor, were ready to leave. Those who remained were the ones Severus had asked to stay behind. When things quieted, they all looked to the man who had asked them to stay.

"I'm sorry to keep you here for what is going to sound like another speech," Severus started. "The fact that we were here to honor Master Lindonhoffer got me to thinking over the last week. Without Master Lindonhoffer, I would never have discovered the permanent wolf's bane potion, and never founded Snape industries. I would have never been led to the anti-Muggle charm, nor the counter curse that has given my own mother so many extra years with us. There comes a time in a man's life when he realizes what is truly important. At least I have. I can sum it up in one word; Family." Lily and Sev's eyes met in a silent mental hug. If anyone had been looking at Bella, they would have seen the disappointment in her eyes. Anyone looking at James would have seen glee on his features. He knew Severus' was about to announce his retirement. "Over the years I have spent a lot of time away from my family. I feel that I have accomplished everything I have wanted to at Snape Industries, so therefore plan to let other hands take the reins to spend all of my time with them."

There was a hush in the room. Was Snape stepping down from Snape Industries? A large grin was growing on James' face. He thought the hands Severus was going to hand the reins over to were his. It took a while for what Snape said next to register in Potter's head.

"Some say that the old should give way to the young. I agree, but I also think the young need to be tempered, and guided, by the experienced. Therefore I have devised a plan that will hand S.I. over to both the young and the experienced."

'What is Snape babbling about,' James thought. He was puzzled. He again thought by experienced Severus meant him.

"Many of you know, I have chosen a few Hogwarts students to be official apprentices." Among the names he ran off were, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and of course the all four Weasley's now in attendance at Hogwarts. "Thought they have years left in school, in future I hope that if any of them wish, to run Snape Industries, they will be the board of directors."

James still thought Severus meant under him as C.E.O. and owner of the company. What Snape said next made him realize what was really going on.

As it will take a few years for these young people to take over, I am going to allow the workers to run Snape Industries, and for each of them to be shared owners along with these apprentices. James' face had been going back and forth from nervous, to relived, and on to furious as Severus made his final announcement. "I am selling, or I should say I have sold Snape Industries to all of its employees."

There was a silent hush before James Potter stood and screeched, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SNAPE? You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can." Severus sounded like his old snarky self. "And I have." It was the other Snape, the one from this world, that had done it, but this Snape happily took credit. "Don't worry James. Andromeda, Dora, and Harry will still receive their share in the sale of the company."

Noticing that his name was not included James was still in disbelief. "How can you do this?" The man looked as if he wanted to jump across the table and throttle Severus. "How many years have we been partners?"

"Too many," Sev snapped. "You can know someone for years, and yet still not know their true nature." Severus looked at Andromeda. He Thought of Harry. "I'm sorry Andi," He felt terrible for her. "James has been embezzling funds form Snape Industries for years."

The hush became a commotion.

"Prove it!" The accused shouted.

At this point Moody's beefy hands held Potter back by his shoulders to keep him from attacking Snape.

"I have all the proof here." A file folder was held up and swiveled in display by Severus before he handed it to Minister Malfoy. Lucius looked through the papers. Over the top of the folder his eyes looked over at James in astonishment.

"Snape could manufacture any of that," James tried to accuse.

"Somehow," Malfoy eased out. "I doubt that."

"There are other things," Severus went on. "Things that I have no proof of."

Lucius questioned, "Such as?"

"I believe Potter's experiment caused the explosion, not a Muggle bomb."

Gasps were let loose across the room. Nymphadora's eyes were darting all over as she comforted her mother. She was afraid of what Severus might say next. Tonks knew her stepfather had to be exposed, but didn't want her mother or brother hurt.

"What makes you think that?" Lucius seemed the most puzzled.

"We all know how dangerous meddling with time can be." Severus paused as almost everyone nodded or agreed in some fashion. "That danger would be multiplied a hundred fold by also meddling in probability, and unseen detentions. I warned James to be careful. Then I found out why he was so eager to work on that particular project. He intended to blow me to another time and place."

Little did everyone except Sev know that James had been successful.

As with all maniacs, James couldn't keep his mouth shut now that he was caught. "And it should have worked!" Potter was now snarling like a mad dog. "I don't know why it didn't work." He got crazier and louder with each statement. "Why are you still here Snape!"

It didn't show, but Severus was a little worried at this point. He wasn't ready to admit that the experiment had worked and that he was not the Snape they all knew and loved, or in James' case, hated. What Severus said next took everyone's attention away from that line of thinking. It shocked them more than anything else he had said so far. It was something he had seen in the ranting man's mind.

"Where did you send Ted Tonks?"

James did not answer. Andromeda and Nymphadora's eyes flew to Severus. "What?" Andromeda asked in a half dazed state. "Ted?"

Severus' attention broke away from James and went to Andromeda. "He's alive." Snape went back to concentrating on James. He questioned with a commanding presence, "Where did you send him? Where has he been held all these years?"

These questions were met with gritted teeth on James' part. He was close to being magically forced to tell the truth. It stayed in his mouth like a foaming growl. Snape's wand was aimed between Potter's eyes. "Legilimens." Inside of James' mind Severus found the answer that would not come out of James' mouth.

Before the information could be relayed, Andromeda spoke in a strong, aware, manner. "Severus, what is this? Ted is dead. Since before Harry was born."

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, you have been deceived for all of those years."

For a moment it looked as if Andi might faint. "What do you mean?"

"Ted's not dead at all." As Severus went on everyone remembered that they never did find a body. "He's been locked away for all this time. In an enchanted imprisonment. In the abandoned fortress of Nurmenguard. James has the nerve to get the people who stand in his way out of the picture, but he doesn't have the stones to kill them."

"I'll make an exception in your case!" James tried to get away from Moody again. This was of no avail.

"Alistor, take his wand," Malfoy ordered. "Get this piece of scum to Azkaban."

"With pleasure," Moody quipped before taking Potter's wand. There was the popping sound of disapparation and the two disappeared.

Lily sat looking on in disbelief. She had never liked James, but never knew the depths he would sink to. Her heart was with Potter's family. She realized they were not really his family. "Oh Merlin," she muttered. "Poor Harry." She looked to her husband. "What now?"

"I think I better help Nymphadora bring her father home."

"Yes, I think that would be best. I'll meet you back home with our children." Lily pulled Sev into a tender embrace, their foreheads pressed to each other. She whispered, "That's why you made that doodle, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sev whispered back.

"I wish, you would have warned me."

"I didn't know I was going to tell everyone here, tonight. I was only going to tell them about selling the Industries. That was supposed to be a surprise for you."

"I know. This has still been very scary. I feel so bad for Andromeda. I don't know what I'd do if I found out you were lying to me."

For a moment Severus' heart stopped, or rather he held his breath for a second. 'Does she know?' The warmth he felt coming from her told him she didn't. "I love you. I'll always love you. That's the truth." Severus pulled away from Lily and turned to Dora. "Tonks, what do you say we go get your father?" He held out his hand to her so they could apparate to where Ted had been held all those years.

tbc

_The next chapter is half written, so I hope it will be up soon._


	22. Circles Within Circles

MOL chapter 19

Circles Within Circles

-----------------------------

Cold. Cold, white, ice.

Abandonment.

As Azkaban used the North Sea and Dementors to keep its prisoners in, Nurmenguard used sheer isolation above the Artic Circle. Looking like an icicle covered fairy tale castle, this prison was of the dark kind of story. After the pop of apparition, there was only silence and the occasional drip of water falling from a high piece of ice to refreeze on another lower one. Both wizards lit their wands, as all else was darkness.

"There are a ton of enchantments on this place," the witch said. "I don't sense anyone here." At first Tonks was disappointed.

"He's here. Believe me." Severus knew where to go and what to do because of what he had seen in James' mind. Not far from where they had arrived, there was a opening in the ice.

"That don't look none to safe there Uncle Sev."

"Don't worry."

She didn't worry. She followed Severus through a tight tunnel of ice that was just wide enough for them to pass. After a while of this, just as both of them were feeling a bit claustrophobic, the passageway opened up into a larger corridor. Here was a row of doors all encased in thick glassy ice.

The deep tone of Snape's voice echoed in there, "Can you feel it?"

"Yes," Tonks agreed. "Someone's behind one of those doors." She ran forward, nearly falling, stopping where she felt the energy of a person behind a wall of enchantments.

The first two charms took almost an hour to remove from the door. This was after they had melted away the foot of ice from it first. A few hours and six charms later they were down to the last one. From within they heard someone asking, "Who's there?" The look of hope on Tonk's face made Severus feel like he was doing something he could have never done in his reality. There he could never openly let down his guard or show himself as anything but a cold, cruel being. His good deeds had all been done in secret so that only he and Dumbledore knew of them. As they removed the last enchantment on the door, they could hear Ted asking, "James you bastard, is that you?"

"No Ted, it's not James. It's Snape. I'm here to release you. Stand back." A flick of the wizard's wand and a _Reducto_ curse blew the door off of it's hinges.

"Snape?" Ted asked from the corner of the cell. "So, James has sent you to do his dirty work."

"Ted I'm not here to hurt you. I told you I'm here to free you."

"By free you mean kill."

"No, you must trust me."

"You're James' friend."

"No one knew what James did. He's been sent to Azkaban."

"James? Azkaban?" Ted began to laugh a bit. "Fitting."

Ted's emotions were raw. They oozed out of him. Severus could see that James had gone to a lot of trouble to hide Ted Tonks, but Potter had made sure the man would not die. It was strange. Maybe Potter supposed if anyone ever found out, kidnapping wouldn't look as bad as murder. Still the years of isolation took a toll on the Muggle born wizard. Not enough of a toll that he did not recognize his other rescuer who had stood back. He knew the second he saw the young woman with pink hair. "Nymphadora!"

"Dad!" Tonks ran to her father. Hugs and tears filled the empty cell.

Severus interrupted to ask, "What do you two say to getting out of here, and back to the manor?"

Nymphadora pulled away from Ted far enough to look into his eyes. "Mom's waiting at Aunt Cissy's."

"Andromeda," Ted said longingly. "It's been so long. Potter told me she thinks I'm dead. He, he," Ted could not finish the thought.

"He tricked her. She knows that now. She's there waiting for you."

"And . . . Your brother?"

"He doesn't know. I don't know how we're going to tell him, but Harry is a better man than James."

Fear could be seen in Ted's eyes. For fifteen years he had known nothing but this frozen prison. "I'm afraid Dora."

It was Severus who spoke at that point, "Don't be. You're not the one who's done anything wrong."

"I've missed you so much," Tonks said to Ted as she bear hugged him again. One of Snape's hands gripped either of the two Tonks' shoulders and the three of them apparated to Malfoy Manor. It was obvious when they appeared that Andromeda had been pacing in front of Narcissa and Bellatrix who had been trying to keep her calm. Still not entirely sure that what Snape had said was true, when Andromeda saw Ted she nearly passed out. Her sisters grabbed her before she hit the floor.

Ted ran forward, but he stopped short of embracing his wife. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "Forgive me," Andromeda pleaded.

"Forgive you?" Ted questioned, "For what?"

"For believing him. For believing you were dead."

"I've never blamed you for that."

There was silence for a while before Andi asked, "You are real? You are alive?"

"If your eyes don't convince you," Ted said as he reached out towards her. "Let this show you what to believe." Ted hugged her tighter than he had hugged Nyphadora before. They were not the only two in tears. The others in the room knew it was time to leave Andi and Ted alone. Severus made sure that he went in a different direction than Bellatrix. He wanted to go home, but he wanted to say something, he didn't know what exactly, but something to Lucius before leaving.

Happy in his triumph over James Potter, no matter what reality he was in, Sev had a momentary let down of his guard. He hadn't noticed while the touching reunion of the Tonks family was going on, other people stood in the shadows laying in wait for him. They wanted to do what they had come there for but they did not want to upset Lily. They weren't sure if she wasn't still somewhere in the manor. In the confusion of everything that had happened that night it was the perfect time to get Severus away from everyone else. They would use his trust in one person to lure him in.

Dumbledore had not attended the dinner but Snape was not alarmed when he saw the old wizard beaconing him into a dark empty room. "Severus, I need a word with you my boy." Once he had entered the adjoining rooms he realized his mistake, but it was too late. He recognized he had passed into a room with wards and charms already in place. He knew they were there to keep him inside. "Don't you think it's time to go home?"

This did not worry the young wizard. What bothered him was seeing his double step out of the shadows and say, "I think it's high time. I think you've had enough time this week snuggling up to my wife." What the second Severus said only made 'our' Severus smile. He was about to say he wasn't done snuggling up to Lily, but the second Sev never gave him a chance to say it. "I want to make it clear, there is only one reason I didn't wait till you were with her and knock the living snot out of you was I don't want her burdened with the knowledge that who she's been living with the last week was no who she thought he was. All I want now is to go back to 'my' home, 'my' wife, and 'MY' children."

Our Severus wasn't going to go without an argument. "You don't deserve her. And they deserve better."

The second Severus chortled, "Better?"

The original Severus looked at Dumbledore. He knew it was the one from his world. There was anger and questioning in his eyes. Dumbledore knew exactly what that look was saying. 'WHY?'

'Why did you bring him back here? Why don't you keep him and let me stay here?'

What Dumbledore couldn't read were his Severus' deeper thoughts and wishes. 'Kill them both now, and no one ever need know your little secret. I can live the life I should have lived. The life I deserve.' That was what the dark side of Severus was thinking.

The honorable side of Severus was arguing at the same time, 'Then you're no better than Potter. Living a lie. Lying to Lily. Lying to those beautiful children.'

His dark side toyed with him, 'Isn't that how you live now? In a lie.'

'Yes,' his honor agreed. 'But I don't care if I lie to Voldemort and all of his minions. I can lie Harry freaking Potter and everyone else. I don't know how long I can lie to Lily.'

The urge to whip out his wand and kill his other self was strong. The was only one thing he wanted to know. Even with Dumbledore standing right there the answer to one question alone would make his choice for him. "How could you?"

The second Severus acted as if he didn't know what his other self was asking. "How could I what?"

"How, with all you have, and with those children at home?"

"What?"

"Bellatrix."

"So . . ." The second Severus' face scowled. "You are under the same impression that my Albus is."

With all the venom he ever held for the Marauders, our Severus spat out, "What other impression should I have when I saw your little embrace in his memories?"

With every bit of contempt the second Severus growled back, "Maybe you should see the entire memory. The bit my Dumbledore didn't see."

The Dumbledore that was in the room put his unwanted opinion in, "I believe you should hear yourself out."

Severus knew Dumbledore was getting a kick out of this. He had a dig of his own to give back. "We'll discus your little secret later, Albus."

Dumbledore shrugged as if he were nonplussed by this prospect.

The second Severus offered, "I won't interfere with you taking a look anywhere in my mind. I'll even give Albus my wand." He did hand over his wand, it was an exact double as well. He stood with his arms by his side, totally open.

The original Severus' need to know if this version of himself was worthy of Lily outweighed any worry that his other self might see what he and Lily had been up to, if he were as good a Legilimens as he was. The wizard who still had a wand aimed it at his mirror image much as he had pointed it at James Potter earlier that evening. _"Legilimens!"_

The first images our Sev saw were similar to his own memories. How terribly Tobias had been. How a curse had left Eileen a bit off and often neglectful. How he met Lily in the playground. Going to Hogwarts. Being picked on by James and Sirius. Then the differences. It was a memory that the other Severus had hidden from himself. It was 'that' day.'

_James did exactly the same thing he had done before, but Severus did not utter 'that' word. He said something else, something our Severus' pride would never let him do. He called out, "Lily, help me."_

_Lily gave Potter such a hex he didn't know what hit him. Severus also fell to the ground. It was Sev Lily was running to as he was crumpled up on the ground. She screeched back at James, "Are you an idiot Potter! All Severus has ever wanted was to be as popular as you, and all you've ever done was pick on him."_

_"If he deserves to be picked on," James came back with. "Always messing with the dark arts."_

_Lily looked at Severus who had up righted himself and detangled his robes. "I don't want to be like him anymore Lily. I might have when we were little, but now . . ."_

_"Now you'd rather be a Death Eater," Potter broke in._

_"You think that's why I study the dark arts?"_

_"Why else would you?"_

_As if a light went on in her head Lily answered though her friend had never told her. "I know why." She went over to Potter an poked him with her finger. "You think he reads all that stuff just to jinx you. You're pathetic."_

_"When why does he?" It was Sirius who asked this time._

_"You have to know how a curse works to find its counter curse, don't you? One can save people from curses if they know that."_

_This produced laughter from the others. Sirius barked, "Snivelly, save someone from a curse? Unlikely." _

_Then Severus had something to say, "What would you know about it Black?"_

Our Sev pulled back out of the other Sev's mind. "Can we skip the march down memory lane and get to the more recent?"

"Sorry."

The_ Legilimens_ spell was cast again and memory reformed in Severus' office at Snape Industries. Bellatrix was there.

_Why not Severus? I know I can make you happy."_

_"Get it through that thick scull of yours. I am happy."_

_"You can't be."_

_Bellatrix, we have been over this a million times. I'm not interested in you in the slightest."_

_"How do you know if . . ." Bellatrix threw herself onto Severus and began kissing and groping at him. This was the exact moment Dumbledore chose to open the door, unannounced, to see this brief moment. Albus closed the door immediately and didn't see Severus throw Bellatrix off of him._

_"You will stop this now."_

_"Or what?" She said in her baby voice._

_"Touch me again and I'll break you in two."_

_"You, you wouldn't hurt a fly."_

_"I'll go to Lucius."_

_That scared her most of all but she still tried one more tact. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you, all these years."_

_"Well, like the song says, you can't always get what you want." He pointed to the door and Bellatrix took the hint._

Our Severus pulled out of the other Severus' mind to say, "So, she's a lunatic here as well."

"She's been through a lot."

This made the original Severus snort. The second Severus admitted, "I feel quite sorry for her."

"Then you are better than me."

"Then you can go home now that that is clear."

Our Severus glared at the other Severus for a good while, still contemplating murder, until he became resolved to the fact that he had to go back to his 'real' life. Dumbledore sensed it was time. He lay a hand on the second Severus' shoulder. "Be a good chap and make sure no one comes through that door until we are gone."

A nod indicated agreement. It wouldn't do to have someone see two Snapes this late in the game. Dumbledore went to his Severus and said, "Sit with me on the floor and I will help you get back home." Grumpily, the original Severus sat down knee to knee with his mentor and listened to Dumbledore tell him what to do on their 'magical' journey. Of course the old wizard did not impart any knowledge that would let him travel this way by himself in future. "If you are ready, clasp my hands." Dumbledore held both of his hands out so the two wizards could make a connecting circle. He was about to begin the deep meditation that would take them back to their world when Severus pulled his hands away.

"Wait," the original Severus said.

The second Severus asked impatiently, "What now?"

"Tomorrow. Don't forget, tomorrow is Lilijana day."

A questioning sneer appeared on the second Sev's face.

The original explained, "You have to have a tea party with her, and her stuffed animals."

Second Sev nodded. Dumbledore grinned. Original Sev took the old wizards hands again before warning, "Don't you say a word."

The two wizards from another reality began to meditate. They began to fade. The began to spin in time and space. This is when the original Severus got agitated. "NO!" He suddenly shouted. He pulled away from Dumbledore. "I want to stay. Let Lily decide."

Before he whirled away in one direction and Dumbledore in another, Sev could hear the old wizard shouting, "You fool!"

Spinning followed spinning, much like it had when he had walked into the 'mysterious' fog back in the forbidden forest. Eventually Snape slammed hard on gravelly ground.

It was dark. Severus couldn't see where he was at first. He knew he was not back at Malfoy Manor, because he was outside. He could see stars above him. In the distance he could see fire light. Lit by a few torches, he could see the entrance to Hogwarts. "No," he mumbled to himself. Severus lay face down on the ground contemplating how to possible get back to the place he had been so happy in. He knew he couldn't do it without Dumbledore's help. That would never happen and Sev knew it. He stood when he heard voiced.

"Over here. I saw the strange light over here." As it was Dumbledore's voice, Severus didn't worry. He did however scowl in the dark.

"Damn interfering old . . ." The choice words Severus had for Albus stayed in his throat when he saw a small group of wizards heading for him. He recognized them all. No one he should worry about, but he was not believing his eyes. What took him aback was that they were all dressed in rags; Some, including Dumbledore, only in loincloths, like house elves.

Dumbledore and the three men with him looked as shocked to see Severus as he was to see them.

"What have you done?" Arthur Weasley asked. "You're wearing . . Clothes."

"Yes, and I suggest you put some on yourselves."

All four of the rag bags gasped.

Severus continued, "Why don't you light your wands so we can see where we're going?" It was hard to see by the distant light up at the castle.

Again the men gasped. Impatiently Snape snapped, "What is wrong with all of you?" When Severus performed a 'Lumos' charm and light emitted from the end of his wand the four men went crazy.

They rushed Severus while mumbling, "A wand. A wand. Severus has gone mad."

Finding himself not only wandless when the four lunatics knocked him to the ground, Severus found himself stripped down to his shorts. Granted they were the nice black silk ones he'd gotten from his other self he still growled out, "What the hell are you lot doing?"

tbc


	23. Welcome To Hellwarts

Mol chapter_ 20_

This time Snape immediately knew he was not in his original reality, but the people were all too familiar. While struggling against the men who held him down, Severus could hear Dumbledore say, "Hides them Filius, hides them." The assailants let the assailed stand, but they keep him from running after the small figure that ran into the forest with Severus' clothing and his wand.

Furious, Snape asked, "Where is Flitwick taking my stuff Dumbledore?"

"Somewhere where Lord Jame-is cannot see you poses as a wizard."

"I am a wizard you block head." There was an audible gasp. Severus could imagine the blank looks on their faces. "You're all wizards," he argued until what Dumbledore had sad sunk in. "Lord who?"

Ignoring Snape's question, the old man addressed the others, "Must have been hits-ed in the head. Doesn't 'member who Lord Jame-is is. Doesn't 'member Muds can't has clothes.

"Muds?" Snape questioned, "Are you calling me a mud-blood?"

"It's what we is," Dumbledore said in this strange speech pattern.

"No, we are half-bloods."

Dumbledore started feeling Severus' scalp. "Must have been hits real hard. Doesn't 'member any Muggle blood makes you a Mud."

"Arthur is a full-blood."

"But he's a Mud lover, ain't he?"

"Literally or figuratively?" Sev knew note of these men got the joke. Snape took a chance that some things were the same here. "He's marred to a full-blood as well."

The little life that was in Weasley's eyes drained away as he bitterly spoke, "My wife." He paused. "Has denounced me. When she found I had helped some Mud's escape, she told the Lords."

Dumbledore broke in, "Poor A'rfur was stripped of his rank, wand snapped, and branded a Mud."

The sun had risen a little by then so Severus could indeed see branded across Arthur's forehead the words, _Mud-Lover_.

"Molly let them do that to you?" Snape asked in shock.

Instead of answering, Arthur turned away from the other men and squatted by the edge of the path like a dejected dog; his head buried in his elbow crooks. This made Severus think of something else he wanted to know. "Where are the witches?" Fear grew on the men's faces. They shook their heads in refusal to answer. "What is wrong with you? Where are your women? Your wives, your mothers, your sisters, your daughters? Where are the witches?"

"Them is two different questions," Albus answered. He had begun to think Severus really had forgotten everything. "While some of us may have had mother's who was witches, no Mud is allowed to have a proper wife. No child of any such union would be a Mud as well. The Lords want to keep Muds apart. Unless they needs more slaves. The Mud women are kept in the castle at night."

Trying to wrap his mind around the facts of this strange place was proving difficult for Snape. Men he knew as powerful wizards were mere slaves. He could tell these men possessed magic, but they were not allowed to use it, unless it was to their master's purpose. And the masters were only Pure-bloods. From how they had reacted to his, he figured they were not allowed wands at all. He didn't like this place one bit. He didn't know if it would get worse. How could it? From the fog his mind had been in one thing nagged at him. He asked a more direct question, "Do any of you know where Lily is?"

"He forgets everything, but he remembers Lily." Dumbledore sounded curious, if not amused. Soberly he added, "But not what's happened to her."

Sounding panicked Sev asked, "What _has_ happened to her?"

"You really don't 'member?" Dumbledore was still doing all the talking. The other 'wizards' seemed to have been puzzled into silence by how Sev was behaving. Snape was now shaking his head slowly to convey that he had, forgot. "Years ago, she won the favor of Lord Jame-is." A chill went up Severus' spine. He had a feeling about what that meant. Dumbledore's next sentence confirmed his fear. "Your love has been his concubine for almost fifteen years."

A sick feeling came over Snape. In this reality it seems Lily had once been his, and more than friends. James had stolen her from him again.

"Lord Jame-is gave her clothes, but she hates it." Severus wasn't sure if this part of the story were true. Maybe to be lifted out of a life of slavery would be preferred. Albus allayed this thought. "She would have runed away with you. Only stays because of Prince Harry."

"Prince? Harry?" Severus spat.

"The son Lily bore Lord Jame-is. Though he is really a Mud, he is raised as a Pure-blood. Lord Jame-is and Lady Bellatrix pretends he's theirs. But we all knows he's Lily's."

Severus sank to the ground and looked as miserable as Arthur.

Dumbledore broached, "You starting to 'member things?"

"I remember what I need to," Snape mumbled.

"You won'ts try to pretends to be a wizard?"

Having no desire to find out what would happen to him in such a place as this if he did, Severus agreed, "I won't." To himself he was thinking, 'At least until I figure out how to get out of here.'

This gathering of Muds was broken up by a booming voice from where Flitwick had run off. "WHAT ARE YOU LAZY MUDS DOIN' HANGING ABOUT HERE?" The others startled, then headed towards the castle.

Again Dumbledore did the talking, "We's going to work now Hagrid."

Severus looked up to see it really was Hagrid. 'Hagrid?' He thought, 'Hagrid wasn't a Pure-blood.'

By the look of him Hagrid was still half-giant in this world. He was still bossing the Muds around. "Don't forget this one!" Tiny Flitwick was tossed through the air a good ten feet before he hit the ground with a thud. Hagrid laughed. "Should of bounced." He obviously hadn't found the clothes or the wand.

The other Muds helped the little man to his feet. It seemed he was hurt, but that was no excuse. "Get yer lazy arses where they're supposed to be," Hagrid ordered.

Still sitting, Severus couldn't believe how mean Hagrid was being. He had no intention of moving until he felt something hot crack across his shoulders. Had Hagrid just hit him with a whip? "Holy Shit," Severus let slip. He ran to catch up with the others.

Snape wasn't sure if Albus was serious or joking when he said, "Hagrid's in a good mood today."

As Arthur was the closest to him Snape asked, "Weasley, why isn't Hagrid a Mud?"

Because it was obvious something had happened to Severus, Arthur answered, "Well, he's half a giant, so, technically, he has no Muggle blood. He's a half-breed. They don't get it as bad. Plus he's awfully hard to control. So they made him the overseer of Hogwarts."

"This is too bizarre," the confused wizard said to himself.

The group of men Snape had encountered began to go off in different directions. Seeing that Snape really wasn't himself, Weasley took a little pity on him. "If you hurry," he advised. "And get to the kitchen before you go to work, you might get a glimpse of Lily."

This was enough to give Sev a little bit of encouragement. He began to all but run towards the entrance hall, stubbing his toes several times before getting there. When he got inside, he was looking at the bottom of his left foot while balancing on the right one. He found himself flat on the floor not long after. He could hear a group of kids laughing.

"Watch where you're going Snivellus."

Watch where he was going? He was the one standing still. Snape knew he could not react in his normal manner. He would have skewered any student who even dared to whiff at his old nickname, let alone call him by it. He had to pretend it was fine. Looking up from the floor Severus saw Draco and his usual entourage. This was not a surprise. The surprise was the one who had actually knocked him over and called him 'that' name. He gasped out while standing, "Longbottom?"

Malfoy made an aggressive move towards Sev before snarling, "That's Sir. Longbottom to you, you filthy Mud."

Going against every fiber of his being, Snape cowered. While bowing low he felt Malfoy's boot pushing him down again. The students laughed again. The marble was cold against his bare skin. As they walked away Severus went to stand. He could hear Neville warn, "Don't get up, uppity Mud."

Sinking back down, his face to the floor, Severus thought,** 'I _am_ in Hell.'**

As soon as the students disappeared, Severus was up and scurrying to the sunken area where the entrance to the kitchens was. To his surprise the door was not concealed. It was wide open. Inside an army of house elves still did their usual work. The only human he saw in the kitchen didn't appear to be a slave, but Snape knew she was no Pure-blood. Unsure what to do in this upside down world, he watched.

The teen aged girl seemed to be supervising the elves. After a few minutes of ordering them around in a polite but firm tone, her eyes fell on the skinny man in the doorway. "Oh, it's you Severus." She didn't have the tone of contempt that the boys had had. It was then he took note that though she wasn't wearing rags, she was dressed simply, and not in the school robes the other group of kids had been in. Was she a slave or a student? "I'm sorry, your friend has already left. She couldn't stay." The way Hermione spoke it was as if she was trying hard not to mention the name of said friend.

"But she was here?" Sev ventured.

"Yes, perhaps you can catch her here before lunch break."

Before the girl could finish her coded hint as to when Lily would be back, Severus was going to look for the woman. He knew he must have had some job to take care of somewhere else in the castle or on the grounds, but he had no idea what that might be. Nor did he care. The idea of seeing any form of Lily would be worth whatever punishment might be incurred for missing that work. It was in-between breakfast and first classes so there were quite a few people going to and fro in the corridors and on the staircases. It was a sea of people, teachers, students, and slaves all going about their business. This did not stop Severus' keen eyes and finely honed scouting senses from spotting his quarry in all of their midst.

The first impression he had of this Lily was that she was as beautiful as the other two he had known, but this one was dreadfully melancholy looking. Even at a distance her eyes looked deadened. Snape tried not to look odd or out of place as he snuck closer to where Lily was walking. She didn't seem to be in a hurry so he was slowly gaining on her though he had no idea what would happen if he caught up to her. From what he had gathered, they could only meet in secret. For that reason he didn't get too close. He didn't want to get her in trouble. Severus followed, content just to see her, alive.

A whinny voice jolted Snape out of the trance he had been in. "Liiiiiiiiily, where have you been?" It was Harry. "You're dreadfully late. I thought I'd have to go into class without my things." At this point Lily took the book bag she had been carrying to the boy.

"Sorry Sir," Lily simpered.

Harry looked into his bag. Almost as soon as he had looked in he whined, "Ohhhhhhhhhh, you forgot my favorite quill. Could you go back and get it?"

"Yes, Sir." Lily turned to go fetch that one object for the spoiled brat. She didn't look up until she nearly walked right into Snape.

There was not a look of joy on his face. It had a sneer on it. He couldn't stop himself from spitting out so only she could hear him mock, "Sorry Sir. Yes Sir. Lick your boots Sir."

Tears swelled in Lily's eyes before she turned away from Severus to go do Harry's bidding.

Severus' heart was thumping. 'Why?' He asked himself. 'Why did I do that?'

Before he could run after her if only to offer a hopeless, 'sorry,' there was another voice asking him a different question. "Hem, hem." It could only be the pink toad. "You there Mud. Aren't you supposed to be down in the dungeons helping Sir Slughorn?"

This was going to be a hard bit of acting. "Yes dear Lady." Snape bowed. "But I had to . . . Go fetch something for him."

At first it seemed as if Umbridge was going to let Severus go off without any further form of retribution. But as he walked away she called after him. "Mud, where did you get what you are wearing?"

"Huh?"

"Those fancy shorts. Has someone given you those?"

'Oh crap,' Severus thought internally. If this form of slavery was anything like that of house elves, not just anyone could give an article of clothing, even if it was just a pair of boxers. "Made them," he tried to pass.

"You lie."

"No, no, Lady."

"Yes, yes, Mud. You lie. Where would you find material like that?"

"In the bin." Snape was faking wildly.

"I may have to have a word with Sir Slughorn about you. I may have to have him bring you to my office for . . ." There was a evil glint in her eyes. "Punishment."

Trying not to wrench at what he thought was in Umbridge's undertone he tried again. "No, no Lady. No one gave, I found."

"You lie. Either you don't want to tell me who gave them to you, or you stole them."

"Leave the miserable creature alone Delores." The voice of Minerva McGonagall had never sounded so sweet to Snape. "It so happens that I threw a scrap piece of just such a material in one of the bins a few days ago. He must have found it, and made the garment. There's no law against that. Muds are allowed to cover themselves in found scraps. After all, we wouldn't want the disgusting things running about in the all together would we?"

Umbridge's face screwed up. She knew there was nothing she could say against Lady Minerva, who was a station above her.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" McGonagall didn't move until she saw Umbridge disappear into the same classroom Harry had gone into. She turned to Snape. "That was a close call. In future, be more careful Severus. Now, get down to the dungeons before I have to report you." She walked off.

'So,' Severus thought as he went down to the dungeons. 'Not everyone in this foul place wants to see Muds skewered on stakes.' He wondered if Minerva had lied about throwing out the scrap of silk. 'Of course she was lying.' He wondered what Slughorn would be like. He soon found out.

"Where have you been you lazy Mud?" Though the words were harsh, Horace's voice didn't have a edge of hate in it. It was the voice of one who was used to talking to slaves in that manner. Someone who was used to living in a society that condoned slavery. It was normal, everyday, behavior. "You're lucky there were some clean cauldrons so I could start my class." He tossed a scrubbing brush towards Snape, who caught it. "Best get to scrubbing out the dirty ones."

Severus looked at the pile of cruddy cauldrons piled next to the stone basin in the back of the potions classroom. Figuring he had better look like he should look, Snape shuffled over to them and began to scrub. While the professor wrote out the instructions for that day's potion on the blackboard, a few of the students took the opportunity to snap large elastic bands and chuck folded paper footballs at the man cleaning cauldrons.

"What the . . ." The first one caught Snape off guard. After a few, he wondered if he was supposed to take this or not.

One of the Weasley twins huffed, "He's not even trying to block them today." More objects were chucked in the slave's direction.

Apparently Severus was supposed to be dodging the missiles or using a shield charm to repel them. 'So, Arthur's been banished, but his kids are still here.'

As to why Arthur's kids were not banished with him became partially illuminated when Slughorn bellowed out, "Mr. Prewett, stop annoying the Mud, and pay attention."

tbc


	24. Revelation

Sorry for the wait. I know people don't like to read excuses, but between work, being sick every other week, and family crisis, I have not been able to write as much as I want. Hope that is done.

M.O.L. chapter 21

Revelation

Sitting in the potion dungeon, watching class after class take place, while cleaning up the mess students left behind all day gave Severus time to think. His thoughts were torn between two things wanting to get the hell out of this hell as soon as possible, and Lily. Wondering if it was just habit that made him say things he oughtn't, he berated himself, "What is wrong with you?"

He had just put the last of the clean cauldrons back on the burner stands as the next class filed in. The words he had muttered to himself had found one of the students' ears. "You exist." It was the voice of Harry Potter, but the whininess that had been in it when he spoke to Lily was gone. It had been replaced with a contempt reminiscing of James and Sirius'. "That's what my Dad says."

Draco, who was standing beside Harry laughed hardily. Harry continued, "My Dad says Snivelly is the laziest, shiftiest, slimiest, mud that ever graced, or rather disgraced Hogwarts castle."

It was again taking all of the control that Snape possessed not to strangle the brat right then and there.

"Look," Draco said while pointing at Snape's face. "He wants to hit you. You can see it in his eyes. My Dad told me to watch out for this one. He's the type that will stab you in a dark corridor one day."

There was a snort from yet another of the students. "Him?" Neville sneered. "Scared of his own shadow that one is." Longbottom made an aggressive move towards Severus but it was only a feint. It still made Severus flinch. "See."

"But look in his eyes," Draco recommended. "As soon as he knew you weren't going to hit him that hateful look was back in them." The blond boy began to make a disgusting noise indicating he was constructing a rather large loogie in his throat. At first Severus thought the missile of mucus and boggies was going to be launched in his direction, but Draco spat it in the nearest cauldron. "Sir," the ferrety boy called out to Slughorn. "Come look what's in Prince Harry's cauldron. That disgusting Mud did something nasty."

It was hard to read Slughorn's thoughts as he looked at the disgusting fluid in the cauldron then from Draco to Severus trying to discern which of the two had spat it there. Either way, the Mud was going to pay. Even if he believed the student had done it, he couldn't take a slave's side in the matter without looking like a Mud-lover. "Clean that mess up," the professor ordered in the slave's direction. Draco shoved the cauldron into Snape's hands, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Snape couldn't believe it. 'This Draco is even more Draco, that . . . Draco,' he thought as he brought the cauldron to the stone basin to rinse it out. 'He's right about one thing, I would like to do something nasty to him in a dark corridor.'

While Slughorn returned to the front of the room, Harry whispered, "Good one Draco." The two of them high-fived each other, while saying in a low tone, "Slytherin and Gryffindor, always together."

'I'm going to be sick,' Severus thought to himself as he put the cauldron was back in its place. Then he went back to his place.

The class getting underway kept Draco or any of the others starting some other trouble for Snape. They had to concentrate on the potions they were brewing. Still in shock over the whole thought of this world, never mind being stuck in it, Severus didn't want to make any mistakes that he was sure would lead to a painful punishment. He sat quietly by the basin only half paying attention to anything else in the room. 'I have to get out of this place.' He spent the next half of an hour rethinking everything the Dumbledore from his world had said about how to get back to their reality. Every time, he knew there was one element the old wizard had left out. Albus had made sure that Severus couldn't go from reality to reality on his own. If he could, he'd be back in the one he had just left.

Half aware of what was going on in the classroom, something didn't seem right to Snape. On instinct alone, he knew a student was about to make a disastrous mistake. Without thinking he hurled himself at that student. "DON'T!" Snape had yelled as he knocked Crabbe away from his cauldron.

Amidst Crabbe's protests, the rest of the class looked on as if frozen in place, some still holding ingredients in their hands above their potions. One of the girls gasped before another called out, "Sir Slughorn, get the stick. The Mud is attacking Vincent."

It had been a mistake, but not acting would have been a bigger one. Seeing all of the students looking on in horror, Severus slowly let go of Crabbe's arm he had pulled up and away from the boy's cauldron. He swallowed nervously. He was beginning to wonder what 'the stick' was as Slughorn bustled his rotund form to the back of the room holding a staff like object in his hand. "What has gotten into you Sev?"

"Lo-oo-ok Sir," Snape stuttered. "He was going to add that to his potion." he pointed to the metallic grains in Crabbe's hand.

"Merlin's toenail clippings!" Slughorn shouted. "Are you daft boy?"

"Sir?" Crabbe was confused. Nothing unusual.

"You could have just blown half of the castle to kingdom come."

"Sir?" The dim witted boy said again.

"That's Billium's powder, not Jurgensen's sand."

The entire class took three steps away from Crabbe, not that that would have helped if it landed in one of the cauldrons. Slughorn gingerly approached the boy and took the grainy sliver powder out of his hand, putting it back in the store room. Everyone sighed in relief. Then everyone looked at Snape again. How had 'the Mud' known Crabbe had made the serious mistake?

"Sir," Crabbe spoke to keep the focus off of him. "The Mud still shouldn't have touched me."

"Under the circumstances Vin, I think . . ."

"It doesn't matter what you think," Harry spat out. "A Mud has touched a Pureblood without permission."

"But my prince," Slughorn tried to assuage.

Prince Harry would not be assuaged. "You know my father's law." The boy picked up the staff that Slughorn had laid aside and held it out towards the professor.

Slughorn shook his head. "The Mud just saved all of our skins."

"You know the law. It does not matter the reason. A Mud may not lay hands on a Pureblood with out permission, without consequences." Slughorn shook his head again. "If you won't then I will." In a flash Harry was swinging the staff towards Severus. Snape fought all logical reaction and did not try to get away. It was something he had learned under the wand of Lord Voldemort when that man's vengeance was up. "Smart Mud, you know it will be worse if you try to cringe."

An all too familiar bolt of energy seared through Severus' body; The Cruciatus Curse. Unbelievable pain made the man writhe on the floor of the dungeon. When it stopped Snape could see the faces of the on looking students. Some had vicious glee, others had revulsion. Sev cringed a bit when the end of the staff drew near again.

"That's enough," Slughorn said. "He only touched Crabbe once."

"But I think this one needs to be taught a lesson," Harry said coolly. Before the masochistic boy could touch the staff to the slave again, the professor took it out of his hands.

"Prince or not, I am in charge of this classroom."

Harry gave Slughorn a narrow eyed glace. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were getting soft in your old age. Or worse, a Mud-lover."

Slughorn on occasion could look intimidating. He chose this moment to look his fiercest. "Don't you dare call me that young man. Or I will have words with your father." Harry backed down.

Horace looked around the class. All of the potions had over stewed in the last phase. Even if the students finished adding the ingredients it would be rubbish. He sighed out, "Class dismissed." At first the students didn't move. "Didn't you hear me? Class dismissed. Get out." The students collected their things and left.

When he was sure the students were well away, Slughorn moved towards Severus who was still curled up in a defensive position in the corner next to the stone basin. Sev cringed again seeing the staff in the old man's hand. "Severus?" Slughorn realized he still had the weapon in his hand and put it down. "Severus my lad, you know I would never use the Crucio Stick on you." He took out a potion vial. "Here drink this." Recognizing it as a restorative potion, Snape swallowed it down. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. You sit here a bit and have a rest. There won't be another class in here for three hours at least."

When Slughorn moved away, Snape could see a figure standing a little ways away. It was one of the students. Fear stabbed at Severus for a second thinking both he and Slughorn were in for it now. Then Slughorn spoke to the student in a calm tone, "Why did you come back here? Go have your lunch early."

"Well, I didn't think it was fair, after how he saved us and all, that Sev should have to clean up all of our mess."

"Good lad Neville."

'Longbottom?' Snape thought. 'Isn't he one of Draco's friends in this world?'

The potions professor patted the student gently on the shoulder before leaving the room. "Good lad."

Still not sure what to think Snape stayed put. He watched as Longbottom took out his wand and vanished the potions out of the cauldrons one by one. "Never really understood why they made someone scrub them out instead of this," the boy said. Snape wasn't sure if the words were for his benefit or if the boy just liked talking to himself. "That's done it then." Neville turned to where the still recovering man sat. "While no one else is hear, I want to say I'm sorry about this morning. You know I have to keep up appearances around Draco and Harry."

"It's alright," Snape said in a weak voice. "I understand completely."

Longbottom nodded and turned to go. "A word of advice," he said before looking back. "Best not show that you know too much about potions, or use such fancy words, or you'll get old Sluggy in a heap of trouble, right."

"Right."

Before he left the room he added, "Leastways not around the Mud-haters."

"Right." Severus sat there thinking he had better act dumb as a post around everyone in this reality. Not only were things all on their heads, you couldn't really tell who was on what side. Even the ones who seemed kind were afraid to speak up in public. Better to be safe than sorry. The restorative potion was helping a little. Nothing really helped after being crusioed, but Sev felt like he could stand now. Once on his feet he saw what Slughorn had called 'the Crusio Stick' leaning against a table where Slughorn had left it. 'I could take it and get back at that little brat,' Snape thought to himself. 'I bet the penalty for even toughing that thing is death.' It seemed to Snape the right thing to do was to hide it somewhere. That was what he did. The weapon was hidden in a corner behind some old storage bins. 'Sometime or another, it might come in handy.'

Slughorn had told him to wait there, but Severus' stomach was growling with emptiness. Out of nowhere the thought entered into Sev's mind that he had to go back down to the kitchens. He had no reason to believe it, but there was a strong hope that Lily would be there to meet him this time, despite how he had acted earlier. The reception he got at the doors to the kitchens was more than he had expected.

Lily flew across the room on seeing Severus. At first he thought she might want to slap him one, but she hugged him as if they had been parted for a very long time. "I can't believe he did that."

A still confused Snape asked, "Who did what?"

Lily separated herself away slightly and looked at Severus curiously. "Harry . . the Crusio Stick . . . on you."

"Oh that," Severus said as if it were nothing.

To his delight, Lily began to apply kisses all over his face. "I love you, you crazy, maddening man." She pushed him into a secluded part of the kitchens and began to lift her skirt. "Hurry up," She said as she continued to hug and kiss him. When Severus hadn't made a move she said, "Quick before anyone gets here." Snape stood dumbfounded. Lily was standing there implying he should be shagging her right there in front of all the working house elves.

"Oh, how stupid of me. You must still be feeling the effects of the curse." She lowered her skirt. "This should make you feel better." She began to caress his nether regions. Severus should have been pleased, but the sight of house elves scurrying to and fro all around them was not a turn on. It was downright un-arousing when one of them looked up at them with its huge eyes as if wanting to say something, but waiting so as not to interrupt. It seemed as if it were an everyday thing for her to see two humans about to copulate in the middle of the kitchens.

Instead of the moans of pleasure she had hoped to hear out of Severus' mouth, Lily heard him clear his throat. She stopped what she was doing to see what was drawing his attention. "What do you want Lucky?"

The elf bowed and said, "Lucky was wondering if free-woman Lily and the Mud Sev will be wanting some food today?"

As if giving up, Lily backed away from Severus. "May as well. Looks like that's all I'll be getting today." She sat on one of the many hearths and patted a spot next to her, indicating Sev should sit next to her. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I asked myself that very question only an hour ago," Severus replied. There was silence from Snape after that. There were many sighs from Lily until the elf came back with a tray of bread, cheese, and pumpkin juice. The two humans began to eat. Lily gave one more big sigh before saying. "I know Harry has upset you terribly today."

"Not just him," Severus admitted before biting off a piece from his half of the bread.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm mad at myself."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I don't blame you for what you said on the stairs, but you seem to forget who Harry really is. Not what he has become thanks to the two pigs who are raising him." Now Lily turned away and began to cry. Sev pushed the food away from between them and scooted over to comfort Lily. She felt better engulfed in his arms, but there were still tears making their way down her face. Not knowing what else to say, Severus said, "I know, I know how you feel about . . ." the words stuck in his throat. " . . .Your son."

Lily squirmed out of Severus' arms. "My son? Don't you mean, our son?"

tbc

BTW thank you, thank you, thank you, all for reviews and reading.


	25. resist

M.O.L.

Chapter 22

Resist

'She's insane,' Severus thought instantly. 'In this reality, Lily has gone stark raving mad from having to live with Potter. There is no way that toy version of James is mine, in any universe.' He looked at the creature that was inhabiting Lily's form. Her odd behavior earlier made sense to him now. That led Snape to wonder if his self from this world was just as bonkers, or if he took advantage of her uninhibited manner, and didn't really love her.

Despite all of these factors, Sev couldn't bring himself to be snarky with her. "Don't worry. One day," Sev lied deftly. "We'll tell him the truth."

This made Lily glow and she lunged across the food tray to throw her arms around Severus' scrawny neck, nearly choking him with her enthusiasm. In-between her crying on him and kissing him, he heard her saying, "Yes, one day. When Tom Riddle comes here and teaches those witches and wizards a thing or two."

"You stupid woman," a voice spoke from the doorway. Without seeing the speaker, Snape knew who it was. Sirius Black asked, "Want to get both of you killed?"

Letting go of Severus, Lily turned to Sirius. Acting all coy, her hand grasped Black's shoulder. It traveled all the way down his arm to his hand which she pressed to her cheek. "You know that's the last thing I want."

In shock, Sev was wondering if this Lily was the castle slut.

Sirius shook his hand out of Lily's, then scolded, "Then don't go mentioning you know who. To anyone, anytime."

"Yes Lord Black," Lily said before curtsying. "I better get Prince Harry's lunch to him." She scurried towards the house elves and the food.

When she was out of earshot, Sirius turned toward Severus. "That was too close." In a voice calmer than Snape expected he asked, "You didn't tell her anything? Did you?"

"Uh, no," Sev sputtered. He wondered what Black thought he'd told Lily.

"That's good." Sirius' hand rested kindly on Severus' shoulder, but Snape instinctively cringed. "You all right Sev?" Then it looked as if Black remembered something. "How stupid of me. I had heard you had the Crusio-stick earlier. Must still hurt."

To cover his contempt, Snape nodded. It hadn't physically hurt, it was just weird. A kind Sirius Black; to Sev it was as crazy as a brazen Lily.

"You know," Sirius went on. "I almost forgot why I came here." There was a pause before he asked, "Where is the elf wrangler?"

Snape shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't see Miss. Granger?"

"Not since this morning." Remembering Longbottom's advice to act dumb, Sev stopped himself. He changed his tone to one with less confidence. "Maybe an elf knows."

Black nodded. With a wink and a pointed finger he advised, "Keep your nose clean, eh, Sev."

A violent growl wrapped Snape's gut as Black walked away from him, towards the busy house elves. The idea of Sirius Black being that familiar to him was making him nauseous. Between that and the mental exhaustion that nagged at him, Severus didn't know what to do with himself. Part of him wanted to curl up on the hearth and sleep for hours. He was about to give into that feeling when someone new burst into the kitchens.

"Where is that little tart!" It was this worlds version of Bellatrix that cackled. She looked around the room for the object of her disfavor.

"She's not here," Sirius informed.

"Wha'd you do dear cousin, warn her?"

For a moment Sev thought it might be Lily that Bella was looking for.

Sirius' reply was, "Why would I do that?"

"Why indeed." Bellatrix slinked closer to her cousin. "You remind her, when you find her, clothes or not, a mud blood doesn't refuse a summons from my son." She swept from the room with a looking as foul as she ever did.

There was a strange light of sympathy in Sirius' eyes as he stood there. It almost made Severus feel sorry for him. "Tell me Hermione hasn't run away?" Black asked.

All Snape could do was shrug. He had no idea if the girl had run off, though he knew why she would want to.

Sirius' warning sounded more like a musing. "It will be worse if she has, and they catch her."

There was still nothing Severus could say. He knew nothing about what was going on in this place, other than is was horrid to be there. Again the two men shared forlorn looks. Sirius' was concern for a young girl. Severus' was complete confusion.

When Black finally left Snape could hear sobbing coming from a ground level cupboard. Tentatively he opened it up to find Hermione curled up inside. He stared at her for a moment before asking, "What are you doing down there?"

A loud sniff came from the young woman before she answered. "Hiding. What else can I do?"

At a loss, Severus was not used to not having an answer, not even a snarky one. He guessed that the 'summons' from Prince Harry wasn't a request for lunch or anything else one in charge of house elves could provide. If the son was like the father, it seemed that he wanted to ply his affections on a girl that didn't want them.

Anger swelled in Snape's mind as he thought about everything that had happened to him in the last few hours. In his most menacing voice he said, "Resist."

Hermione looked as if she didn't know what the word meant.

"Fight," Severus snarled.

"Fight?" Hermione looked puzzled. "That will only get one dead."

"There are some things worth dying for."

The fearful look on Granger's face only became deeper. Snape did not take his eyes away from that look. He could see in the girl's mind that these words coming from who she thought he was, was unbelievable. He got the impression that in this world, he actually was a coward . . . Or did a very good impression of one.

Back in the world our Snape came from, the one from the nightmare reality was in Dumbledore's office cowering in a corner muttering, "Albus is a wizard. Albus is a wizard."

tbc


	26. The Terrible Truth

M.O.L.

Chapter 23

The Terrible Truth

Dumbledore knew something had gone wrong. His Snape had jumped out of the time space continuum in the wrong place. He wasn't sure what to think about the version of Severus that had arrived back in his reality with him. The fact that he was dressed in a rag that looked like it was only there for reasons of modesty wasn't as disturbing as Severus' panic-stricken antics.

One thing was immediately clear, this Snape was not going to be safe to let go about the castle, or anywhere else. The question that loomed in the headmaster's mind was, 'why is he afraid of wizards?'

"Severus," Dumbledore tried to calm. As soon as the headmaster made a move towards him, Snape scurried on his hands and knees to the opposite corner. The terrified man was still muttering, "Albus is a wizard."

"Of course I'm a wizard." When Dumbledore said this, Snape looked at him with a moment of awareness. Sympathy flowed out of the old wizard's face. "And so are you." At this statement Severus let out a yelp, and began to climb up the bookcase trying to find a way to escape. The man was agile.

Dumbledore began to act as if he were dealing with a misbehaving child. "Severus Snape get down here this instant." This approach was no better than telling the man he was a wizard. Things began to fall off of the shelves he was climbing across. "This is getting ridiculous," Albus said under his breath.

"If you don't get down here I'll have to hex you."

Another horrified wail came out of Severus but he did not come down. He was now hiding in the rafters of Dumbledore's office, hugging on to a large beam for dear life. Eyes closed tight, he began to mutter, "Can't be real. Can't be real."

"Oh, it's real enough," the headmaster said. Then in an undertone he added, "Just not your real."

A few minutes later Severus' eyes opened. He saw Albus still looking up at him, still a wizard. Severus' eyes clamped shut again.

"I'm not going to disappear," Dumbledore informed. "So, you may as well open your eyes, and climb down here."

"No!" Snape squeezed his eyes even tighter, as if this would work.

"You give me no other option then." Pointing his wand up at this spineless version of his brave comrade, Dumbledore sent a full body bind curse at Snape. Severus was clinging on so tightly to the crossbeam, the cursed man did not fall from his perch. The headmaster rolled his eyes. "Well, no one will see you as long as no one enters here, but I can't get you back to where you belong if you stay up there. Then again, you'll have to listen to what I have to say to you."

There was no point in waiting for a response as Snape couldn't even move an eye to confirm. "If you can understand, you are not in the place you think you are. I am not really who you think I am. I would say you were perfectly safe here, but I think if you set foot out of this room, that would not be true. This is the bit I want you to listen to carefully, you are in a alternate reality." Dumbledore hoped this version of Snape could even comprehend this. "I am going to take the body bind off of you. Please come down here and we can have a calm chat." There was another wand wave, and Severus could move again. He climbed further away.

"Please come down here," Dumbledore said, keeping his composure.

"If I come down there," Snape surmised. "You'll turn me into something."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Dumbledore came back with, "I could turn you into something right where you are, as well as down here." This did not help.

"Need to hide. Need to hide." Severus did just what he was saying. He was trying to hide, but there was nowhere to hide.

"Again." Dumbledore gave a sigh. "You leave me no choice." The headmaster's wand was waving again. Using a non-verbal incantation, he turned the new Snape into a small green spider-monkey. "Very Slytherin, your other self would be thrilled." The other Snape would have been livid. Monkey-Snape was now swinging from bookcase to bookcase. Dumbledore used his wand to call a pear that had been on his desk over to his hand. He shook it towards Monkey-Snape. "Hungry?"

Not knowing he should be afraid of the wizard, Monkey-Snape came down from the bookcases, and perched on Dumbledore's shoulder. He grabbed the pear and took a bite. "If you could see yourself," Dumbledore mused. After polishing off every bit of the pear, including the core, Monkey-Severus squawked for more. The old wizard walked over to his desk where a bunch of grapes were still sitting on a plate. "Go ahead. You must be starved. Even in your human form you look even thinner than my Severus."

Monkey-Sev climbed off of Dumbledore's shoulder and began eating the grapes.

"Maybe, your calmed down enough to be turned back into a man?"

The monkey kept shoving grapes in his mouth. As the last one was being consumed, Severus was turned back to a human. The now restored Snape scowled at Dumbledore. "That was a dirty trick," he hissed.

"That sounds more like the Snape I know."

"The Snape you know?" Severus was still wary.

"I told you, you are in an alternate reality."

Severus cringed as Dumbledore waved his wand again. This time he conjured up a plate with a few chicken legs on it. Snape began to devour them. In-between bites he asked, "This IS Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but not, I think, the Hogwarts you know." Dumbledore believed he was getting through to Snape, so he questioned, "Who is the headmaster at your version of Hogwarts?"

"Headmaster? What's a headmaster? An executioner?" After asking his question he began on the second chicken leg while listening to the answer.

Dumbledore laughed. "No. The headmaster runs the school. Who runs Hogwarts?"

"The Dark Lord runs Hogwarts."

There was an intake of air on Dumbledore's part, not knowing what this meant.

"Voldemort runs your Hogwarts?"

"Vol-de-mort?" New Snape looked completely perplexed. "What's a Vol-de-mort?" Chicken leg number three was being eaten.

Under his breath the headmaster repeated, "What's a Voldemort." Seeing Severus choking a bit on the chicken meat, Dumbledore magiced a goblet of pumpkin juice. Severus drank in in one gulp. "Who is the Dark Lord in your world?"

"Lord James. James Potter."

"Lord James Potter?" Dumbledore knew that would be a true nightmare to his Snape.

"You don't talk so funny here."

This statement confused Dumbledore. "What?"

"Maybe you're not Albus." Severus was getting suspicious again. "You talks like a wizard."

"I told you I am a wizard."

Fear and confusion flashed over Snape's face again. He didn't try to get away this time. He tried to understand. "You're Albus, and you're a wizard."

Albus could feel the magic oozing off of Severus. How was it this man didn't know he was a wizard? Before he could ask another question, the man from the other reality put forward, "We's mud-bloods."

"But you are obviously a magic user."

That made new-Severus panic. "No, no." He shook his head. "I got no magic."

"You've been told you have no magic," Dumbledore figured. "But even a fool could tell you are a wizard."

"Don't say that. Lord James will hear."

"There is no Lord James here."

"Is you the Lord of Hogwarts?"

The headmaster laughed again. "There are no Lords here."

"There won't be no Lords in our Hogwarts neither, when Tom Riddle comes."

The mention of Tom Riddle made Dumbledore shiver. He still inquired, "Tom Riddle?"

Snape slapped both of his hands over his mouth. Was this a trap? Had the Lords put Albus up to pretending to be a wizard to find out about Tom Riddle's rebellion? "Don't know no one named that."

"You were the one who brought up his name."

"Nah-uh." Snape shook his head. "wasn't me."

An exasperated look crossed Dumbledore's face. "Listen to me Severus." He waited till he had Snape's attention. "I have to get you back to your world, and get my Severus back here."

This made new-Snape creep towards the door. "Don't want to go back there."

Dumbledore knew there was no way Snape could escape his office, but he didn't want him back up in the rafters either. He took a wild guess and asked, "What about Lily?"

"Where's Lily?" Severus demanded to know.

"In this reality, Lily has been dead for fourteen years."

"You lie!" Anger flashed across this Severus' face. "If you is a wizard here, Lily must be a witch-princess. Where is she?"

"She was a witch, and to you, I suppose, a princess." As Dumbledore spoke, Snape did not look away. "Unfortunately, I am not lying to you. Here, she is dead."

"My Lily, dead?" Severus didn't want to believe it.

"This is a very different place than where you are from. As horrible as your existence might be there, it is yours."

"Can you get me back to Lily?"

"Yes. But it's going to take a lot of concentration, and, magic." Dumbledore had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy to teach this Snape what to do to get him back where he belonged. "I must strongly warn you. You must not leave this room while you are here."

"Why?" Snape's tone was irritated.

"You may be well equipped to survive in your world, but you won't last two minutes in this one."

Weighing what Dumbledore was saying, this version of Snape thought he should believe him. Even if this were true, the headmaster knew he was going to have to put a few charms on the room to keep new-Snape in, and everyone else out.

---

Thinking about what he had just said, a fear that the silly girl might take him literally crossed original-Snape's mind. "You've had to go to Prince Harry's chambers before?"

"You know I have," Hermione said followed by a sniffle. "The Potter men take what they want."

"If you don't go now, they'll beat you?"

"You know they will. Maybe it would be better to die."

"I don't mean throw your life away Miss. Granger."

"Miss. Granger?" Hermione looked amused. It looked better than her frightened face. Severus knew his mistake, but he couldn't call her 'stupid girl' either. He never called her by her first name.

"Hermione, you may have to play along for a bit longer, but, if I can help, I will." Snape couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He was offering to help the know-it-all. No one should have to endure what these people were enduring. That feeling inside of Severus was stronger than any other feeling. If this had been his reality, he would have had to have hid the fact that he did his best to protect all of the students, even the ones who annoyed him. "I have a feeling. Something is coming. Something is on the horizon. Things are going to be changing here, soon."

The young witch was eyeing the man in front of her warily. This did not sound like the Severus she knew. "You better get back to the potions dungeon," she warned. The Severus she knew only knew how to one thing well, and that was, run away from danger. He had a lot of practice at it. Our Snape was going to find that out for himself in only a few short hours.

The classes he had to clean up after in the afternoon were not as horrid as the class with Harry in it was. What had worried Snape the hours he sat there was the hidden crucio-stick. Would Slughorn miss it? How was Severus going to sneak it out of the dungeon seeing there was no where he could hide it on his person. If he was going to do magic, it would have to be in secret, and wand-less. 'Stupid Dumbledore. Stupid Flitwick,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I could find where my wand is hidden.' He remembered that men 'muds' couldn't stay in the castle at night. 'I'll look for it then.'

"Severus." It was Slughorn. "Leave those for the morning."

The cauldron Snape was scouring out was promptly dropped. Severus headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Slughorn's question made Snape stop in his tracks. "There isn't much time. If you want a new spell, we'll have to be quick."

Was he hearing right? Was one of these wizards, one who had earlier allowed him to be tortured, offering to teach him a spell? Of course, this Snape didn't need to learn any spells. He remembered what Longbottom had said before. He chose to act dumb. "Please, show me magic."

"It's such a shame." Slughorn was shaking his head. "Such a shame you're not a proper wizard. I have a feeling you would have been quite an asset to Hogwarts if you weren't a Mudblood."

If this was how Slughorn felt, Severus wondered why he bothered to teach him. It must have been risky.

"Mind you, I'm all for freeing all of you, but that Tom Riddle scares me."

Severus said nothing to this. He figured he wasn't supposed to know anything about Tom Riddle.

"Calling for the death of all wizards, that's rather extreme." Slughorn seemed to be saying this to himself. Then he asked, "Don't you think Severus?"

Now it seemed he had to answer. "Yes Sir. I wouldn't want you to be killed."

"I hope not." This Slughorn didn't seem to think that his Snape would have even let the thought cross his mind.

Severus was wondering, when they began to line people up against the wall, as he knew they would, would he or his other self, would save those who had been kind? Before Slughorn could tell him a new spell, another voice could be heard. "SNIVELLUS! SNIVELLUS, I KNOW YOU"RE DOWN HERE."

Severus would have known that voice anywhere. He also knew the man it belonged to would be the first up against the wall, in whatever reality he was in.

Lord James appeared in the door. "Sir Slughorn, did you forget what time of the month it was?"

Slughorn blanched. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Bet you Snivelly hasn't." James turned, he wasn't going to linger in the reach of the Mud that he hated most. "Bring him to the gate." After he was a ways down the hallway he bellowed back, "Be quick about it, the moon is almost up."

"I'm sorry my boy," Slughorn said sounding truly sad. "Come along. I'm sure you'll outrun him again."

'Outrun him?' Severus thought to himself as he followed Slughorn. 'Outrun who?' It dawned on him before they had even reached the stairway up to the entrance hall. 'Oh no. They can't mean . . .' What Snape was thinking was exactly what they meant.

Lupin stood next to James, Harry, and Bellatrix. Lily stood nearby looking worried. Sirius stood in the background shaking his head when James wasn't looking at him.

"Snivelly looks like he's been steeling food from the house elves this month," James bellowed out.

"It ought to make him slower," Lupin added. Remus' voice was edged with cruelty. "And tastier."

Snape's heart pounded. He was about to be forced to remember one of the most traumatic moments of his life. Did this world's version of himself have to live it every month?

"I assume you still want to stay here at Hogwarts Snivellus?"

Snape almost wanted to say, 'no.'

"Near the things you love?" James laughed. "As if a Mud-blood could love anything but mud." To make his pitiful rival cringe, he pulled Lily close to himself and stuck his tongue in her ear. "Yum."

This did not make Bellatrix angry. She seemed to enjoy Lily's shame.

If there had been anything in Severus' stomach to throw up, he would have. This was even worse than seeing the James of his world with Lily. At least that James loved her. As much as that fact infuriated him, he knew it to be true.

"Maybe I've grown tired of her, and I'll let both of you run for your lives." He shoved Lily away from himself, then jerked her back. "Just kidding."

Harry even laughed at this. These two Potters would fit in with Voldemort better than any Death Eater Snape actually knew.

"You know the deal, you can stay here at the castle as long as you outrun Remus. I really do expect you to keep running one day." James laughed again. "But you can't live without your Lily, can you? Even if I ever catch you laying a hand on her, I'll skewer you on the castle gate."

Lupin went over to Severus and grabbed him by the hair. "Come on Snivelly. We need to be at the gate before the moon rises. Wouldn't want any of your fellow muds or an innocent wizards to get bit by mistake, would we?"

Many of the wizards and witches laughed. At the gate, Lupin told Snape, "Get your head start. I'll find you soon enough."

From the group of muds, who apparently were allowed to stay inside the gates on the night of Lupin's transformation, one voice called out, "Good luck, Severus." It was Dumbledore. The wizards all looked at the old man. "He's going to need it."

tbc


End file.
